Dead Souls, Living Hearts
by Gosen the Saiya-Jin
Summary: NEW VERSION Tsuzuki and Hisoka are having trouble admitting to their feelings and things just get worse when they get assigned to a dangerous case involving a familiar enemy who has gained some new powers worse than they could ever imagine...RR Chapter 12
1. Chapter 1

_Dead Souls, Living Hearts_

Yes, I have decided to rewrite this story! Truth be told, I wasn't really proud of the way I wrote it, so I'm making a revision! And trust me; this one will be much better! I'm working really hard to make it better and more enjoyable to read…I think you'll agree once you read…Sorry if u liked the first version better but I _really _wasn't happy with it at all… Besides this one shall be more in character and yes, it'll have some differences but I'm still keeping to the plot line so no worries! XDD Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fic… By the way…sorry if there are some inconsistantsies or things wrong with the fic…I've only seen the whole anime but I haven't read the entire manga so dun kill me for that XDDD Oh and if there are grammar errors…I'll tell you the same thing I said last time…This is just for fun and doesn't need to be perfect…I _know _I'm not that good a writer…

Once again…I do NOT own Descendants of Darkness or Yami no Matsuei! I do however own the DVD box set…Ooooh and the first two mangas

-------------------------

Bright sun rays shone upon the house of one Asato Tsuzuki. As the light hit his face, his eyes tightened and he pulled the thin covers over his head. Still, Tsuzuki could partially see and feel the sun beating on him. Deciding to no longer ignore the sun's bright rays, he pulled the covers off and sat up. He yawned once, rubbing his eyes, and then stared at the clock. His expression immediately became happy, seeing as he hadn't been late for work yet. It was a rarity that he was ever on time. Work was the one thing he dreaded the most.

'_Work...' _Tsuzuki thought to himself, sighing with a frown on his face.

But his frown soon brightened into a smile. For, there was _one_ good thing about showing up for work. This was where he would see his emerald eyed partner, Hisoka. Images of the young man began to fill his head. It had been like that for a while now. Hisoka had been the one thing on his mind. This brought him to the question that always gnawed at him…Would he ever tell him…? Tsuzuki knew his feelings for Hisoka far surpassed friendship; however, it was rather difficult to say. Especially considering the way Hisoka normally was… He soon shook his thoughts, though, and got dressed. He wore his usual black suit, shoes, and tie. Tsuzuki then slipped on his dark trench coat and walked out the door.

He hummed as he left the building and began walking down the sidewalk. His mind quickly drifted off to visions of Hisoka.

'_I really should tell him…He always gets pissed when I keep things from him…But what if he doesn't feel the same…? I can't very well keep hiding from him...' _Tsuzuki thought as he walked.

He was pondering these thoughts for a few minutes, when a shop caught his eye. It, of course, was a pastry shop. He was mesmerized by all the varieties of cakes displayed in the window. He'd always had a _huge_ sweet tooth. It was a good thing he was already dead, or his sugar intake would have killed him. He came across one cake that made his eyes widen slightly. It was in the shape of a heart, and he quickly placed a hand over his own. He now knew he was going--- no, _needed_ to tell him.

"That's it!" Tsuzuki said in a childish yet serious voice, while pounding a fist into his free hand, "I'll tell him the next time I see him!"

Little did he know, Hisoka was walking down the same street. He probably suspected Tsuzuki would be late again. He was wearing a long, light green shirt with dark green pockets and jeans with his usual sneakers. He was walking with one hand in his pocket when he noticed his dark haired friend, staring in the window of a cake shop. A little annoyed, Hisoka rolled his eyes and let out a sigh that could have said "I should have known…"

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka called, a few feet away.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he turned to see Hisoka. His expression turned pouty and he went into doggy form.

"I just didn't know I was going to see him _that _soon!" He pouted, waving his arms frantically, showing his nervousness.

Hisoka sent him a tiny glare and Tsuzuki gave a nervous smile. He always hated those mad looks his partner gave him. Not that he couldn't agree, he deserved them. Tsuzuki took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm himself.

'_Okay, Tsuzuki…Just be calm…if you **think **happy, you'll **be **happy! Don't let him sense you're nervous…Okay…!' _Tsuzuki lectured himself.

He then ran up to Hisoka with a huge grin on his face which made Hisoka raise an eyebrow. Hisoka could feel him try to conceal his emotions. What would he want to hide from him? The young shinigami tried to ignore the feeling and just listened as his partner greeted him.

"Hi, Hisoka! How are you today?" Tsuzuki smiled, his voice seemingly cheery.

Hisoka sighed once more and folded his arms, looking up at his partner, "…you were going to be late again…!"

Tsuzuki folded one arm behind his head, blushing with embarrassment as he agreed with him. Hisoka could feel the uneasiness once more and he couldn't ignore it. He dropped his arms to his sides and walked a bit closer.

"What's…wrong with you today…Tsuzuki…?" Hisoka asked, concern a little bit noticeable.

"What do you mean?" His smile became less convincing, "I'm fine!"

"I mean…your emotions…It feels like you are trying to hide them…" Hisoka paused for a moment and quietly said, "…from me…"

Tsuzuki's eyes quickly widened, and he waved his hands fast, "Oh! No! No! No! No! It's _nothing_ like that at all, Hisoka! I promise!"

Tsuzuki could tell Hisoka was starting to become concerned. He didn't want him to be though. There wasn't really anything dramatically wrong. Still, Hisoka didn't know that and just hated the fact that Tsuzuki hid from him. Tsuzuki wanted to reassure him and tell him what it was but couldn't. Now just wasn't the right time. He told himself he _would_ tell him soon though…

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka said in a serious tone.

Hisoka was about to begin a conversation and Tsuzuki could feel it coming. So, he said the only thing he could to escape it. He let an assuring smile cross his face.

"Don't worry, Hisoka! It's nothing important…" He said cheerfully as he began to walk off.

Hisoka's expression saddened a bit as he just watched him walk away.

"But…Tsuzuki…" He frowned, "When it comes to you and hiding…It's _always_ something important…"

After a second or two, Hisoka followed him. He decided that he would drop it for now. As they were walking, side by side now, Hisoka held up a card and Tsuzuki stopped to give him a questioned look.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "I took the liberty of swiping in your time card…I told the boss you went off to get some cake so…he let me take the case file with me…Luckily, they believed me…"

Tsuzuki took the card and smiled happily. He was a little shocked, Hisoka would do such a thing for him. It excited him somewhat.

"Really? Thanks Hisoka! That was real sweet of you!"

Hisoka turned his head slightly, hiding the blush that appeared on his face.

"Yeah…well…You wouldn't need to thank me if you weren't such a lazy slacker…" Hisoka returned, placing a hand on his side.

Tsuzuki pouted for a second but then wondered, "Hey Hisoka…? Where'd you get my card from anyway…?"

"Idiot…You left it at work…again…! And knowing you, it probably would have stayed there long after you die…" the younger man replied.

"I'm a Guardian of Death… I _can't_ die…"the dark haired shinigami commented.

"My point…exactly…" Hisoka breathed.

"That's so mean!" Tsuzuki whined.

Hisoka just rolled his eyes and handed him the case file, which Tsuzuki quickly began reading.

"Yeah…Yeah… Let's just get started…" Hisoka said, "Now, There have been some killings…People's bodies…completely drained…"

Tsuzuki looked up at him, "Like in Nagasaki with Maria Wong?"

"No…" Hisoka stammered, " This one is…entirely different. In Nagasaki, they were drained of their blood. However…In this case…these people were completely drained of all their psychic energy…not allowing them to cross over into the afterlife…"

"I see…" Tsuzuki put a hand to his chin and looked back down at the file, "Do we have any clues as to _who_ is doing this…?"

Hisoka shook his head, "None that I'm aware of..."

Tsuzuki was silent for a moment but spoke again, "…And this…Ayumi Seguchi?"

Hisoka grabbed her picture from the file his amethyst eyed friend had been holding.

"Chief Konoe…thinks she may be the killer's next target. She's only eight but…her psychic energy is very strong…" He answered.

"I see" Tsuzuki frowned but then smirked, "Shall we check it out then…?"

Hisoka nodded slowly and they were off. As they began walking, Hisoka couldn't help but steal a look at Tsuzuki. But he quickly turned back around and placed both hands in his pockets. He didn't want to be seen, staring. The emerald eyed shinigami began to remember how he saw his partner earlier. He'd never seen Tsuzuki look so serious while looking at cakes before. Was there something else on his mind? Hisoka was determined to find out…

"So…" Hisoka cleared his throat, "Tsuzuki…"

"Hm?" His friend turned to him.

"Were you…" Hisoka tried to find a way to word the question, "…really _just _looking at cake…all that time?...That's hardly a good reason to be late for work…"

"Oh…Well…" Tsuzuki laughed nervously and turned facing forward again, "I was also _thinking_ about some things…"

Hisoka's eyes widened a bit. Finally, he was getting somewhere. Maybe now he would find out what was bothering the older shinigami. So, he moved further with the questions.

"…About what?" He asked carefully.

Tsuzuki _really_ wasn't prepared to answer that question. He couldn't think of anything to say that might have made a satisfying answer for his partner. Luckily, this was when they reached the house of Ayumi Seguchi.

"Oh, look! We're here!" Tsuzuki quickly changed the subject.

The dark haired man walked closer to the house. Hisoka glared at him for not replying. It soon faded, however, when he came back into realization. They _did_ have a mission to complete.

"Whoa…" Tsuzuki looked upward in awe, placing a hand on his side, "Pretty big house for such a small family…"

Hisoka glanced at the file in Tsuzuki's hand again, "Yeah…Says she only lives with her mother and father…"

He turned to Hisoka, "She in there…?"

Hisoka paused for a moment and then said, "I…sense two people…one of them could be her…"

Tsuzuki nodded before knocking on the door.

-------------------------

Inside, a little girl is on the floor coloring a drawing that probably, she herself, drew. She had long red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a long, lavender dress. When she heard the knock, she instantly shot up with a huge smile. For, she only ever had one visitor.

"The white man!" She said gleefully to herself.

She was shocked to see Tsuzuki and Hisoka standing there, two men whom she'd never seen before, when she opened the door. She backed up a few paces.

"Wh-Who are you old guys?" She stuttered, a little frightened.

"Old?!" Tsuzuki turned blue in the face and then sighed, "That's the second little girl who's ever said that to me…It's not true!"

Hisoka stretched his arm out in front of his partner and whispered, "Calm yourself, Tsuzuki…We're on call…"

Tsuzuki nodded seriously and looked down at the girl. He patted her head, showing her that they were to be trusted.

"We're not here to hurt you, Ayumi…" He smiled, "We just need to ask you a few questions…"

-----------------

Well, there you have it! Chapter one! What did ya think? I really hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it was short…Please review….Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! –gives puppy dog eyes- The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update…Oh and those of you who've sort of read the fic before(not that it was ever _finished)_, What do u think about the revision?

Thx!!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh! Chapter 2! Aren't you guys just so proud of me? Still….-tragic sigh- Only 4 reviews…..But! That's okay! At least some people still like it! So I continue! I must say I enjoy writing this one much more than the first version I did of this….(its no longer on the site as u can see) As I'm writing, even I'm intrigued to where this fic is going XDD

Anyways, let's cut to the chase….I do NOT own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei…yadda yadda yadda…. I do however own the box set and the first two mangas…yay go me… And as I've said before… This is for fun so don't flame me for grammatical errors…and I know I may have some things inaccurate…ON WITH THE STORY THOUGH!

-------------------------

The little girl known as Ayumi giggled. Tsuzuki just smiled at her. Just then, Hisoka felt something. It was something strong, yet painful. He let out a short gasp and grabbed onto the door frame tightly. Hearing the gasp, Tsuzuki quickly turned to his partner, who now looked very fatigued.

"Hisoka!" He yelled in a loud whisper, not loud enough for Ayumi to hear though, "Are you alright…?"

He slowly began standing up straight and let go of the door frame.

"Y-yeah…I-I'm fine…" He managed in a whisper.

Hisoka stared at Ayumi with a weary and almost scared look.

'_W-why do I feel two souls coming from this girl...? The feeling is…almost unbearable…What's going on…?' _Hisoka thought.

"Mr.…? Ayumi said, jolting Hisoka out of his thoughts, "You look sleepy… Would you two like to come in…?"

The two nodded and followed her into the house. She led them to the living room and had them sit of the couch. Hisoka practically fell into a sitting position as he sat down. Tsuzuki looked slightly worried as he sat next to him. Ayumi looked sad for a moment but then got an idea.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, smiling at them brightly, "I have some tea made! Would you guys like some…?"

"Sure!" Tsuzuki replied cheerfully, "Thanks!"

She smiled happily and ran out of the room. Tsuzuki couldn't help but giggle slightly

"She really _is _adorable…" Tsuzuki smiled but then frowned as he turned to his partner, "…Hisoka?"

"…Yeah?" Hisoka answered in a low voice.

"Are you feeling okay…? You got weak all of a sudden…" Tsuzuki asked with concern.

"Yeah…" he answered quickly, "Please….Stop feeling concerned…It's….too much for me…"

Tsuzuki moved back a little, "Oh…I'm sorry…Wait…Was it that girl?"

Hisoka was about to speak again but that was when _she_ walked in. Their conversation was put to a halt. Hisoka sighed and sat up. Slowly, they both took the cups from her and said their thanks. Hisoka sat back, still feeling a bit tired, and began to sip his tea. Tsuzuki drank as well. Ayumi smiled and then sat down on the floor. She picked up a crayon and began coloring again. Hisoka sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'_Such a headache...' _Hisoka thought,_ 'It hurts to think...'_

"So…" Ayumi broke the silence, still concentrating on her artwork, "…Who are you guys?"

Tsuzuki paused for a moment, attempting to come up with a convincing story. He scratched his head and stayed quiet for a few moments more. Then, finally, he came up with something.

'_I can't very well tell this girl my real name. I just need **something **believable' _Tsuzuki thought to himself.

"Let's just say…we're _friends_ with your parents. I'm…Koji…Onase….And this is…um…uh…This is…" Tsuzuki stammered.

"Makoto Niishida…" Hisoka decided to save him.

She looked up at them. Hisoka still had his eyes closed, so he couldn't see her, but Tsuzuki could. As she stared, he could see a familiar look in her eyes. It was a look of despair and loneliness. It was the same look Hisoka had in his eyes everyday of the week.

"Will you be my friends…?" She asked hopefully.

How could he say no to her. That look just stung into a deep part of Tsuzuki It reminded him of…. His eyes got an emotional look to them and he nodded.

"Yes…" Tsuzuki nodded, not taking his eyes off her.

Her eyes and face lit up. It seemed as if the sorrow and loneliness had lifted and Tsuzuki was glad.

"Forever?" She asked again.

"Mhmm!" The older man nodded and a giggle emitted from the little girl.

Hisoka became slightly annoyed and glared at him. He knew Tsuzuki was making promises that he can't keep. Hisoka knew that he would just end up hurting himself _and_ Ayumi, and he knew he didn't want that. The emerald-eyed man just sighed to himself, not knowing it was loud, not knowing it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

'_Will you ever learn... You fool...'_ Hisoka's eyes narrowed as he thought to himself.

"Mr. Niishida, sir? Are you okay? Ayumi questioned innocently.

No answer. It wasn't till Tsuzuki nudged him slightly, that he even came out of his thoughts. He looked at her.

"Oh…yeah…I'm fine" Hisoka assured.

Hisoka couldn't really shake the angry feeling though. And, yet again, Hisoka found himself lost in his thoughts. So many things were running through his head. He then felt a sharp pain as Ayumi touched his hand a little. He literally jumped out of his seat, swatting her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled but then calmed down, she _was_ only a little girl after all.

He sat back down and looked down at his hands. He didn't mean to be rude. But…so much pain entered him in that one instant. Oddly, something somewhere in his body was telling him he had felt this pain somewhere before. What _was_ going on?

Hisoka soon apologized for his rude behavior and Ayumi gladly forgave him. Tsuzuki couldn't help but stare at his partner though…Why was he so jumpy? His worry was growing by the second and Hisoka could feel it, but he dared not say a word. Especially not in front of this little girl.

She smiled, "I'm glad you guys came… I don't get many visitors…"

"Oh?" Tsuzuki gave her a sympathetic and almost saddened look, "Where are your mother and father?"

"Oh!" Ayumi giggled, "They went on a trip…a _long _trip."

Hisoka folded his arms and looked on with suspicion., "…Surely, they couldn't have left you here alone…"

Something didn't feel right about this to Hisoka. He didn't like this one bit. However, it seemed like they would soon find out what was going on and Hisoka had a strong feeling, it had something to deal with their case.

"Ah, ha, ha! No, no, silly!" She laughed, "The white man checks up on me! But still…I wish my mommy and daddy would come home…"

Hisoka dropped his arms to rest on his legs. His eyes widened and he leaned a bit closer. His heart felt as though it had stopped.

"The…White man?"

"Mhmm! He's a friend of my mommy and daddy! He checks up on me a lot! He tucks me in every night! I like him a lot!" Ayumi smiled. (A/N: Now kids…This is a perfect example of why _not_ to talk to strange men in white coats XDD!)

'_God... No... He **can't **be involved in this...'_ Hisoka screamed in his head.

Hisoka began to sweat. His eyes shook with a mixture of fear and shock. He tightened the grip on his pants. His shallow breathing became heavy. The pain he had felt earlier began to make sense. Tsuzuki then placed a hand over one of Hisoka's. Oddly, he began to calm down. A relaxing emotion entered him and he loosened his grip.

'_Tsuzuki...' _He quietly thought to himself.

"What was…this man…_like_?" Tsuzuki asked Ayumi calmly.

"Well, he's very nice! Umm…He's very fond of the color red. That's why he loves my hair… Since meeting him, red is my favorite color too! Oh! And he likes dolls a lot! He was upset that I didn't have any…so…" She ran out of the room for a second but returned swiftly, "…He made me one!"

She was now holding a well-crafted doll. Its skin was paler than snow. But, besides that, it was mostly all red. The doll wore a poofy dress with different shades of red. It's hair, lips, and even eyes were red. However, it's shade was very familiar to the older shinigami.

The little girl held it close and closed her eyes, "I love it! It smells kind of funny but I've gotten used to it…"

Tsuzuki looked very serious as he held out his arms, but tried to maintain his normal cheerful tone, "May I see it?"

"Sure!" Ayumi smiled, holding out the doll to the older man.

Tsuzuki took it and examined the doll all around. He brought it closer to his face, but pulled his head back, turned off by the odor.

'_I knew it! Th-that's the stench of... blood!'_ Tsuzuki yelled to himself.

Ayumi was getting nothing but silence from the older men, so she decided to speak.

"I sleep with it every night! Normally, I have trouble falling asleep but he gives me this candy and I fall asleep quick… I have been very sleepy though… We met two weeks ago…" She explained.

Hisoka stood up quickly, his head drooping downward to hide his facial expression, which was as distraught as ever. Tsuzuki and Ayumi stared at him.

"Tell me something…" Hisoka paused.

"Yes?" The red head asked happily.

Hisoka's hands shook slightly and he tightened them, "Why…do you call him…The white man…?"

"Because he wears all white" She replied.

With that, Hisoka stormed out of the room. Tsuzuki tried to call out for him. BAM! It was too late; Hisoka had left the house, slamming the door behind him.

-------------------------

'_Why does it have to be him! I **knew **we weren't done with him but…Why now? And why this little girl...? That sick, demented bastard!' _Hisoka screamed in his head.

He ran far until he reached an alley way and leaned against it for support. Hisoka felt as if enclosed in a deep darkness and no matter how much light shined through, the darkness would always prevail.

-------------------------

They both stood there, gazing at the entrance of the room.

"Wh-why did he leave…D-does he hate me?" Ayumi cried, her eyes beginning to water.

Tsuzuki turned back to her and tried to calm her, "Oh! No! No, of course not! He…He just need to get some air!"

Ayumi sniffed.

"Come now, Don't make that face…Frowns don't suit little girls!" He smiled, cheering her up.

"Okay…"Ayumi replied, letting a giggle slip.

"Ah…see? That's better…" Tsuzuki laughed slightly, "…well, I better be going, Ayumi…"

He began to walk off but stopped when he felt a small hand take a hold of his.

"Wait!" She cried and he turned to look at her, "Will you come back? You're my friends, right?"

Tsuzuki smiled sweetly and ruffled a hand through her hair.

"Don't you worry, Ayumi…I'm _sure _you'll be seeing us again…" he answered.

"Yay! I'm so glad!" She jumped and gave him a hug.

She was just _too_ adorable! Her happiness just made him smile. He was glad for her and hugged her back.

'_I won't let **anyone **hurt you...'_ Tsuzuki promised himself.

Tsuzuki said his goodbyes once more and left the house. As he left, she just stared at the door.

"I await your return…My friends…"

-------------------------

"Hisoka! Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called out as he ran, "Damn! Why the hell did he have to run off?"

Tsuzuki already knew the reason…But if the culprit was really who he thought it was, he definitely did _not _want Hisoka wandering the streets alone. Finally, he had found him, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. That's all he could tell from Hisoka's back view. Hisoka could feel him, but didn't want to face Tsuzuki or _anyone_ at the moment.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki stopped running and slowly walked closer.

"Tsuzuki…it's _him_ isn't it…?" Hisoka managed, his voice wavering slightly, "It's…Muraki…"

"Hmm…" The dark haired man frowned, "It would seem so…"

"How does he do this…? How can people trust in his so much…? With all the things that he's done…" Hisoka asked, trying to hold back his sadness, "…He's the one behind this isn't he…?"

Tsuzuki looked up to the sky.

"Well…There's one way to find out…"

-------------------------

WHEW! Finally Chappie 2 is done! How did you like? I'll tell you… seems like it took me forever to type…well not as long as "Confessions" did XDD But still…LONG! I know this is longer than chapter one! XD Anyways, please review! Thanks to **Daisuke Captain Oblivious**…thanks to you, I found the energy to finish this! I love you! XDD Anyways, yeah…I'll try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! Chapter 3! Yay! Now…I have a reason why this one is late…it's actually been finished (in my notebook) for a few days now…but I couldn't start typing yet. You see, I have a terrible memory and I saved the files of the OLD version of my story and well…I couldn't overwrite chapter 3 yet cuz I still had some ideas in that old chappie that I wanted to use…Who knew I could derive 3 chapters from that one big sucky one XDDD So yes…that's why….But I promise! This chapter is good! Lots o st00f! Good st00f! Thank you all my shiny reviewers! 8 reviews now! IM SO HAPPY (Yes, I'm THAT sad)

Back to this…I do NOT own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei.

Yeah…yeah…we all know that. I do however own the DVD box set and OMG! Now 3 of the mangas (Vol. 3 rawks! I'm even more convinced they BELONG together! XDD)

Uhmm…yes…erm...well…you know the drill…Don't flame me for grammatical st00f…this is just for fun…and yes, I know some things may be inaccurate…don't care, just enjoy the fic! Oh! And review too! Pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?

-------------------------

They were now in Tsuzuki's apartment. They were both standing next to the red Geshoushin, who was sitting on the table, tapping away at his laptop.

"Sorry to drag you away from your job at the library, Geshoushin…" Tsuzuki apologized.

"No problem" Geshoushin returned.

Hisoka folded his arms, "How did you get away anyway…?"

"My brother was away for a second so I left a note…"

-------------------------

The blue Geshoushin had returned to the library and found a note on his brother's desk. He picked it up. It read:

_Hey, Sorry! I'll be right back! I just went off to get some cake…I'll be back soon!_

_BAI!!_

The blue Geshoushin growled as he glared at the note.

"Err…" His grip was tighter on the note, "Mr. Tsuzuki…"

Apparently, he wasn't fooled one bit.

-------------------------

"Ah…So in other words, you snuck out…" Hisoka sighed.

Geshoushin has a sweat drop and Tsuzuki quickly stood in defense of him.

"Now, now! Let's not be harsh! At least he's here…"

Hisoka shifted his weight to the side and mumbled a "…whatever"

"Okay, so you think it's Muraki that done it?" Geshoushin asked.

"That's right…" Tsuzuki explained, "Now, we think he is draining this girl…She said she's been feeling tired lately and he gives her something to make her sleep…"

Geshoushin folded his arms and began to think, "Hmm…Well it is possible, he is draining her in her sleep…Sleepiness could be an effect of losing her psychic energy. She must be very strong to have lasted this long…When did you say they met?"

"2 weeks ago…" Hisoka answered.

"Ah!" Geshoushin's eyes grew wide as he looked onto the screen, "That time coincides with the start of the murders!"

"I see…" Tsuzuki sat down on his couch, "So…it _is _him…"

Hisoka then got an idea and walked closer to Geshoushin.

"Geshoushin…" The emerald eyed shinigami spoke "Could you look two people up for me…? ...Just to see if they're on registry…"

Tsuzuki looked up at him and was curious to what his partner was thinking. He raised his eyebrows and sat up a bit.

"Hisoka…?"

The young man turned to his partner. There was a serious look on his face, almost a glare. Hisoka was still a bit angry but did not want to confront Tsuzuki about it.

"Tsuzuki…" he said, "Ayumi said her parents went away on a long trip…How do we know they aren't just dead…?"

"That is a possibility but…" Tsuzuki was cut off by Geshoushin's screaming.

"They're on here! They're on registry…!"

"I knew it…" Hisoka frowned and looked at the computer once more.

This made Tsuzuki stand up and walk closer, "How did they die…?"

"Umm…"Geshoushin looked closer to the screen, "Well…it wasn't from psychic drain…"

"What…?" Tsuzuki asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah…says here, their throats were slashed and at least a little bit of blood was taken from each victim…Enough to…" Geshoushin explained but stopped.

"…Suffice as a paint to make a doll for a little girl…" Hisoka finished for him.

'_But still, I wish my mommy and daddy would come home…' _Tsuzuki remembered.

"…And she thinks they're just _away_…" the older shinigami frowned.

"…He just aims to get what he wants. He doesn't care _who_ he hurts in the process…" Hisoka commented.

"Mmm…" Tsuzuki nodded sadly, "But there's nothing more we can do today…"

"Yeah…" Hisoka had to agree.

"Should we go and bring Ayumi to the ministry?" Tsuzuki pondered.

"No! That's _not_ a good idea!" Geshoushin shouted, "If you do that, Muraki will know you're on to him…"

"And if we don't? What will happen to her?" Tsuzuki asked loudly, almost a yell.

"Relax, will you! She doesn't know our real names, so she's safe for now…It's only one day…She's strong…You're not an empath, so…you wouldn't know…" Hisoka replied, calming him somewhat.

"I think you two should stay here tonight…It's too dangerous for you two to be alone" Geshoushin suggested.

"Stay…here?" Hisoka's eyes widened a bit.

"Yeah…I'll tell Watari and Tatsumi the same thing later. When dealing with something like this, you should always be cautious…"

"Fine…Whatever…" The young man closed his eyes and sighed.

And with that, Geshoushin left, taking his laptop with him.

-------------------------

Time passed in the apartment of the amethyst eyed shinigami and even though he wasn't an empath, he could _feel_ the negativity coming from his younger partner, who was at the moment folding sheets. It seemed this was an attempt to keep himself occupied.

"Hey Hisoka…?"

The young man gave a sound, showing he was listening, but did not turn away from his current task.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Tsuzuki blinked.

Hisoka slammed a thick sheet down, making a ruffled fabric sound and continued with another.

"What would make you think I was upset?" Hisoka snapped. (A/N: XD Yeah…he's happy…)

Was he that obvious?

"Well, maybe it's because you're practically beating my sheets to death…That and you really don't seem too happy…"

Hisoka slammed another sheet down and turned to him, "…Well, maybe I'm not…"

Hisoka felt so on edge right now. If Tsuzuki asked any further, he was sure he would explode. And, of course, he did.

"Why?" Thus began the confrontation.

"Because of you, Tsuzuki!" he shouted.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened. How had he made Hisoka so upset?

"You are doing it again! You are such an idiot! Always making promises you know you can't keep! I heard your emotions so loud, it hurt! You said you'd be her friend forever but what you were really thinking was _"protect her"._ You know in the end, you may or may not be able to save her. You'll just end up hurting her…and yourself when you fail! Why? Why did you do this?!" Hisoka yelled.

"You…" Tsuzuki said in a whispered tone.

"What?" Hisoka asked, stepping back a bit.

"I saw her and…She had the same look in her eyes…The same look of loneliness and despair I see in your eyes everyday of the week…"

Hisoka's eyes widened. Had he really shown that to Tsuzuki without knowing it? And…Why did it matter to him so much? Hisoka was speechless.

"Tsuzuki…" was all he could manage.

"I hate that look most of all…Especially on you…_Nobody_ deserves to feel that way…Not you, not Ayumi…not anyone…I just want to make everyone happy…but I guess I fail at that too…" Tsuzuki told him sadly.

His emotions were so strong. He could feel the older shinigami's sorrow and it caused his own.

'_Oh, Tsuzuki...' _Hisoka thought to himself.

Then he caught a glimpse of Tsuzuki's thoughts, not that he meant to read his mind but…

'_Hisoka…I just wish…erm…I just want to make you happy...'_

Hisoka heard this thought and realized, this wasn't about Ayumi at all anymore. Did he really feel that he made him unhappy…? No! It wasn't true.

'_Oh, Tsuzuki! I **am** happy!'_

He wanted to scream it out but didn't want to give away the intrusion of his thoughts. Still, he had to say _something._

"Tsuzuki…You haven't failed…Stop kicking yourself, you fool…It isn't your fault…You just have to know…You can't save everyone…even if you want to…"Hisoka said sympathetically, walking closer to him.

Tsuzuki sat down on his couch, "…yeah, but I really want to protect her…She's so young…"

Hisoka folded his arms and glared slightly, "Err…Tsuzuki! You're…too kind of a person!"

Tsuzuki smiled briefly but it changed into a frown. He _knew_ Hisoka didn't mean it in a _good _way. He lowered his head and sighed sadly.

"But…" Hisoka let out a sigh and Tsuzuki's head lifted a bit, "…if you really want to protect her…I will help…I'm…not making any promises though…but…I will try to help you in any way I can...and…"

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki quickly pulled his partner into a warm embrace as he heard this.

"Tsuzuki…!" The young man was shocked by this action.

Hisoka found himself now sitting in the older man's lap, being held close in his arms. The closeness made Hisoka's face glow a shade of pink. Talking became difficult.

"H-Hey! I-I said no promises…!" He managed, reaching his head over Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"I know but…just…Thank you so much, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki exclaimed cheerfully.

Hisoka could tell it really did make him happy so he didn't question it. And truth be told, he didn't really _mind_ the hug. It felt rather warm to him. It gave him a good feeling unlike the contact he'd received when they first met. After a while, Tsuzuki could feel Hisoka shake suddenly. When he felt this, he immediately ceased the embrace.

'_Uncontrolled by my own will, People's emotions always come flooding into me…Physical contact just makes it worse…'_ Tsuzuki remembered. (A/N: Sorry if that's wrong)

Hisoka had told him that around when they first met. How quickly he could forget. Tsuzuki brought his arms back and stared at his partner with a somewhat saddened look. Hisoka just gave him a confused look.

"I'm sorry, Hisoka…Did I hurt you…?" He asked.

Hisoka's eyes widened for a second, "What? ...No, not at all…You felt…very calm and relaxing…"

Tsuzuki smiled and blushed a bit at what he said. Hisoka realized it as well and blushed also.

"I…I meant…your emotions…!" Hisoka screamed in a loud whisper, "…your…emotions…"

He felt so embarrassed at the moment. He lifted himself from Tsuzuki's lap by grabbing onto the arm of the couch. Once he was up, he put one hand on his side and turned his head to the side.

'_He…**was** comfortable though...'_ Hisoka smiled to himself.

-------------------------

Time for the two shinigami passed ever so slowly. Minutes seemed to go by like hours. Hisoka was to say the least, bored. He had been at Tsuzuki's for quite a long time. He needed to do _something_ to keep himself occupied. He would have loved to read, like he usually did at this time of night. Sadly, Tsuzuki barely had any books at his place and he wasn't allowed to go back to his apartment. Luckily, he found a magazine. It wasn't anything of particular interest to him, but at least it would keep him busy. Sitting down in a chair, he began flipping through it.

Tsuzuki, however, was gazing out the window he stood in front of. It was a beautiful view out that window. But he wasn't allowing any time to take it in, considering his mind was elsewhere. He began thinking about what he had wanted to do since this morning. The confession…Work had occupied his time…But not now…And he was _alone_ with Hisoka, after all. So, isn't it the perfect time? Besides, they would be facing Muraki tomorrow…And who knows what may happen then. Tsuzuki knew one thing for sure…it wouldn't be good…And he might not get another chance to tell him. It was such a wonderful feeling. So…Why did it scare him so much to express it…?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the soft voice of his partner.

"…She'll be fine, Tsuzuki…"

Hisoka had felt the fear in him and just guessed as to what it had been for. It couldn't have been about anything else…right?

Tsuzuki turned to the emerald eyed shinigami, "What…?"

Hisoka set the magazine down, "You've worried yourself to the verge of fear…I can sense it…You know very well we can't do anything at the moment…So, why stress yourself out?"

Yes! Tsuzuki now had an excuse for how he was feeling! But…Oddly, he chose not to take it…Enough hiding…

"Actually…I…wasn't even thinking about that…right now…" Tsuzuki answered.

Hisoka sat up straight and then leaned to the side of the chair, facing Tsuzuki more, "…No?"

Tsuzuki walked away from the window and closer to Hisoka. He shook his head.

"I had something else on my mind…"

Hisoka felt that uneasiness come back. That same uneasiness he had felt in him earlier. Was Tsuzuki finally going to tell him what was wrong? He hoped so.

"And…that was?" Hisoka inquired, becoming anxious.

He was so close to telling him. So close to telling him those three simple words that seemed to have a stronger meaning each day. He _wanted _to tell him. Fear was holding him back. Fear of rejection…Fear of Hisoka just coldly turning him away with disgust and never speaking to him again. He didn't want that…He'd had enough of that in his own lifetime…

"…Tsuzuki?" Hisoka called, snapping him back into reality, "What was it…?"

The older shinigami frowned and leaned against a wall close to him. He folded his arms, almost like a self-hug, "Hisoka…?"

"Yes…?"Worried, Hisoka stood up and inched a bit closer to his partner.

"What…are your views on…love…?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka stopped and his heart seemed to, as well, "L-love…?"

Tsuzuki nodded and Hisoka didn't know how to respond. The dark haired shinigami noticed this.

"If…you really cared about someone…Would you tell them? Even if you were pretty sure they didn't feel the same…?"

Love wasn't really an emotion that Hisoka knew how to express. He'd never heard it or had it returned before. So…He was having a bit of difficulty answering Tsuzuki's question.

"Why…? It just deepens the chance of getting hurt…" Hisoka said sadly, really talking to himself more than Tsuzuki.

But what he had said caused Tsuzuki to lose all his nerve or what nerve he had left. He wouldn't tell him…Well…At least not tonight…

Tsuzuki's silence told Hisoka he must have said something hurtful…again. He really wasn't even thinking when he said that aloud. Well…He didn't mean to direct it at Tsuzuki, that is.

"Tsuzuki…" he began.

The older man just laughed slightly to hide what he was really feeling, "Never mind…Hisoka…It's fine…"

He then left the room.

But it wasn't fine and Hisoka could feel it. By saying something stupid, he had lost Tsuzuki once again. He knew he wouldn't get anything more out of him tonight. Then that word came back to him…_ 'Love'._ Why would that emotion scare Tsuzuki so much…? Love…An emotion Hisoka never had received from anyone and always tried _not_ to feel…

'_But...that **is **what I feel for you…Isn't it…Tsuzuki…?'_ Hisoka thought as he sat back down.

In the other room, Tsuzuki leaned against his bedroom door. He hugged himself and then slid down the door, into a sitting position.

'_Hisoka…could…**never** love a monster like me...'_ He cried to himself.

Tsuzuki didn't know…How very wrong he was…

-Blows nose into hanky- POOR TSUZUKI! –sniff sniff- I nearly cried writing that…yes, I know I'm lame XDD Anyways…So glad I'm done typing I'll try to update as soon as I can…More reviews would help ya know XD Well, anyways, I hope you're liking the story so far…More excitement and luff to come! Do not worry! Luff yaz!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, now…I'm up to chapter 4 now and the story doesn't suck yet…I'm so proud of myself –cries- XDDD Yay, I finally get some typing time in…I hate being tired all the time…makes me not wanna type…That and I have finals until the last day of school and I'm getting really tired… Gawd, listen to me…I'm Ayumi now XDD No, I _haven't_ been seeing Muraki! XDD But anyways, new chapter…Hope u enjoy…Pleeeeeeease review! I like them!

Back to this I guess…-sweat drop- I do NOT own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei….Wish I did though –hopes- XDD But, I _do_ own the DVD box set and now…OMG! 4 mangas! –cries- I'm…so…happy! Urm…ehehehe, on with teh fic…--

-----------------------

Tsuzuki awoke the next morning, expecting to be on the floor. To his surprise, he was on his bed. He sat up and caught a glimpse of his young partner sleeping next to the bed, his upper half resting on the bed while in a sitting position on the floor. Did…Hisoka take him to the bed…?

'_Did Hisoka sleep here all night?'_ Tsuzuki asked himself.

He then gazed at the clock. It was nearly 11 o' clock. Tsuzuki wasn't worried though. They were on lockdown, somewhat, so it didn't matter when they showed up for work. He then looked back down at Hisoka. Oh, how tired he looked. Tsuzuki would have guessed he'd only been asleep for a few hours. He decided he would give him a few more hours of sleep. But not like this…

'_That must be so uncomfortable...' _Tsuzuki thought, looking at the boy's position.

He slid to the opposite side of the bed and lifted the covers slowly. He put them back gently and walked over to where his partner was. Tsuzuki bent down and picked him up, bridal style. He held him in his arms for the moment. It was nice being able to hold him close like this. Tsuzuki longed for this closeness. Just him and Hisoka. Always. He savored the moment for a few more seconds before setting him down gently on the bed. Hisoka turned and curled up a bit. Tsuzuki smiled, thinking of how adorable his sleeping partner looked. He then took a spare blanket from underneath the bed and covered Hisoka with it.

"Sweet dreams…Hisoka…" Tsuzuki whispered before leaving the room.

-------------------------

Hisoka awoke around an hour and a half later. He let out a yawn and stretched a bit. It was then he noticed he had been sleeping in Tsuzuki's bed. He looked around, but no Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki…" He called.

No answer.

"Tsuzuki…?" Hisoka got out of bed this time.

He then slowly opened the door. Hisoka walked out and quietly closed the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen and was relieved to see Tsuzuki there, sitting at the table and drinking tea.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka said, calmly this time.

Tsuzuki lifted his head a bit and set his cup down, "Oh! Hisoka! Are you well rested now?"

"Yeah…" He replied quickly, sitting down across from Tsuzuki at the table, "…Did you…put me in the bed…?"

"Oh…yeah…" He smiled, "I thought you would be uncomfortable on the floor so…"

"I see…" Hisoka responded, folding his hands.

'_So it wasn't a dream…Tsuzuki was the one I felt holding me…but…Why so long?' _Hisoka then smiled to himself, _'Still…It did feel nice…being there…in his arms...'_

Hisoka then found himself blushing and looked down to hide it.

"Thank you, Hisoka…" The older man said.

Hisoka lifted his head and looked up at him, "For what?"

"For taking me to bed…" He answered.

"Well…You shouldn't have fallen asleep on the floor…" Hisoka sighed.

"Sorry about that…I really didn't think I'd fall asleep there…and…" Hisoka then cut him off.

"Don't worry about it…It's fine…" Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki then smiled at him with his usual happy grin.

"So…Tsuzuki..." Hisoka began.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"About work…Shouldn't we get started…?" The younger man asked.

"Yeah…" Tsuzuki stood up, "I went to see Konoe earlier and he asked Watari and Tatsumi to come with us as back up…"

"…To be working out of their own sector…" Hisoka commented.

"Konoe's really worried…Considering Muraki's involved…" Tsuzuki stated.

Hisoka wanted to forget that they'd have to face him today. Oh, how he wanted to be free of him. They both had suffered so deeply by his hands. It made him angry that he still caused others suffering. Hisoka stood up as well.

"Shall we be off then?" He asked.

Tsuzuki nodded, "Oh, but would you like to go home and change first…?"

Hisoka nodded to his question and the two left, but not without Tsuzuki grabbing his dark trench coat.

-------------------------

They reached Hisoka's place and went inside. Once inside the apartment, Hisoka walked into his bedroom, leaving Tsuzuki in the living room.

"Hey!" He called from inside the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Tsuzuki shouted back.

"Feel free to make yourself something to eat if you like…" Hisoka replied.

"Alright!" Tsuzuki replied, cheerfully.

Hisoka began to get dressed. He chose to wear a pale pink button up shirt with blue jeans. When he finished dressing, he left his previous clothes on the bed (he would take care of them later) and walked out of the room. As he closed the door and walked off he came to the kitchen. He noticed Tsuzuki at the table, eating a slice of cheese cake. Tsuzuki looked up when he saw Hisoka.

"Hey, you look nice, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki complimented with a grin.

'_He thinks I look nice...'_ Hisoka smiled and blushed a bit.

"Hey Hisoka…" the older man started.

Hisoka looked up at him.

"I thought you hated cake…Why would you have one in your refrigerator…?" Tsuzuki blinked.

"…I keep one here just in case you ever come around… I normally wouldn't touch the stuff…" He explained.

'_Wow…Hisoka thinks about me like this...?'_ The dark haired man blushed at the thought.

"Now finish that up so we can leave…" Hisoka told him.

Tsuzuki did as was asked of him. Then the two slipped on their shoes and left.

-------------------------

As they were walking, they happened to notice Tatsumi and Watari.

"Tatsumi! Watari!" Tsuzuki greeted as he ran up to them with Hisoka close behind.

"Oh, hello, you two…" Tatsumi smiled.

"Good Morning…" Hisoka said quietly.

"Ah, maybe good morning to you, kid…But it's the afternoon…What were _you _doing last night that kept you asleep till now…? Hmm?" Watari smirked.

Hisoka felt a bit embarrassed. Afternoon? God, He'd been asleep that long. He wanted to kick Tsuzuki for allowing him to sleep that long but refrained.

"Yes…both of you…" He continued.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki both looked at Watari with a questioned look.

"We were wondering when you two love birds were going to get up…" Watari laughed.

The two shinigami looked at each other and then away, while blushing. It soon faded when they realized he was joking. Not that it made a difference…

"So…Did you two share a room as well…? Did Geshoushin come to tell you…?" Tsuzuki asked.

Tatsumi and Watari froze. Their faces became bright red and their eyes widened a bit.

"W-Well…Umm…" Tatsumi began.

"…I guess you could say that…" Watari finished.

-------------------------

_Flashback_

"_You don't **have** to come with me, you know…" the red Geshoushin pouted._

"_No way…you lied before…I'm making sure you go where you say you're going to go…" the blue Geshoushin glared._

_They came to the lab door that was always constantly being used. Most likely Tatsumi and Watari were in there, and if not, at least Watari. Without knocking, the two…(Umm O.O floated?) in._

"_Oh my God!" The two Geshoushin shouted in unison._

_What they saw totally freaked them out. Watari was right on top of Tatsumi on the floor in a questionable position with their faces merely inches away. Accident? I think not…_

_They nearly jumped three feet when they noticed Geshoushin at the door._

"_Wait! This…um…isn't what it looks like…!" Watari then paused, "Okay maybe it is…but…"_

_Tatsumi let out a sigh that said "Idiot…" as he shook his head. The two Geshoushin began to float away and Tatsumi looked up._

"_Oh, Geshoushin…Didn't you come in here to tell us something?" Tatsumi asked, sitting up further._

_They kept floating away and stopped as they reached the door._

"_No…" The red Geshoushin closed his eyes with anger and possibly disgust. They really **didn't **need to see that, "You two are probably already going to be spending the night with each other!"_

_With that, the door was slammed shut and the two Geshoushin had disappeared. Watari just blinked as he stared at the door._

"_Well…**that** was embarrassing…" Watari commented._

"_You…are an idiot…" Tatsumi said calmly while placing a hand on his head._

_End Flashback_

-------------------------

"Tatsumi? Watari?" Tsuzuki blinked.

Apparently, Tsuzuki was completely oblivious to this situation. Hisoka, however, was not. He could feel the awkwardness and embarrassment in them and could pretty much guess what had taken place.

"Ah…It seems…you two…had a very _interesting_ night, am I right?" Hisoka stated.

Right on the mark… Hisoka had them. Embarrassment forced them to turn away.

"Umm…So, are you ready to go?"

The two nodded and they were off. Watari and Tatsumi walked in front of them and they walked silently behind. Thought, however, caused Hisoka to lag behind further… (Lag…That's a word…right? XD I don't care!) Hisoka had been thinking about Tsuzuki's behavior the previous night. That…was when that word came up. _'Love...'_ The feeling that made his heart skip a beat. The feeling…he'd never received from anyone. Staring at Tsuzuki walking in front of him, that feeling came back.

'_Love…Is that what I feel for him…? This emotion…always gets so strong when…**he's **around…Is it possible…Am I in love…with Tsuzuki…?'_

Hisoka had always feared feeling the emotions around him… But now, the only emotions he was afraid of feeling… were his own. Then Tsuzuki's words ran through his mind… _'Would you tell them? Even if you were pretty sure they didn't feel the same...?' _Oh God…did Tsuzuki know…? Is that why he said that…? Because…he doesn't feel the same…? The mere thought scared him even more… Then again, it was no surprise to him…No one's ever returned his love before…so why should this time be any different…?

'_...Because…I **want** it to be...' His hands tightened._

"Oh…Tsuzuki…" He found himself saying aloud.

Tsuzuki must have heard because he turned around and faced him.

"Hisoka…?" he called.

Hisoka gasped and then shuddered a bit. Then, he stared up at him.

"Are you alright…?" Tsuzuki asked.

That warm, concerned voice…It just made him want to assure everything was alright…He nodded and Tsuzuki held out his hand.

"Well…come on then" Tsuzuki smiled.

Hisoka saw him reaching his hand out. It was almost as if he wanted a certain closeness with him. Maybe he was imagining it but…It _did_ look inviting. He decided to decline though and walked past him. He couldn't allow any distractions. They _were_ going to face Muraki, after all. However, it didn't seem to faze Tsuzuki at all, that he'd declined. He just caught up to Hisoka until they were side by side once more. Tsuzuki looked at him a couple times and then finally began to speak.

"Hey Hisoka…What were you thinking about…?"

Hisoka turned to him, "What makes you think I was thinking about something…?"

"Well…You were back there quite some time…and…"

Hisoka let out a sigh, "…So maybe I was…"

"About what?" Tsuzuki asked with curiosity.

Hisoka's eyes narrowed and he turned his head, "You sure love meddling into other peoples lives, don't you…?"

Tsuzuki laughed because he knew it was true. Meddling _was _his specialty.

"But…" Hisoka closed his eyes and faced forward, "If you really want to know…I was…thinking about emotions…"

This really got Tsuzuki intrigued. Emotions were always hard for Hisoka to discuss, so he was ready to listen to anything he had to say.

"What about them…?" He asked.

"I don't like them…" Hisoka frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Hisoka…"

"All they do is bring you down…I think I'd be better off if I hadn't any at all…"

Tsuzuki frowned, "But…To never love and never have that love returned…?"

"What's the change?" Hisoka walked ahead of him a bit, "It's never been returned anyway… No one…has…ever…loved or cared for me…not even a little bit…Emotions…All they bring is pain"

With that, Hisoka walked away and Tsuzuki stopped, just watching him.

'_Hisoka…That's not true…I care for you…I…**love** you…'_

OMG! Done! How did you guys like? Please review! I'm sorry XDDD I just _had_ to add the TatsumixWatari bit…It was driving me crazy! XDD I luff them! Lots o luff in this chapter…Ah and yet another semi-sad ending…Yeah, anyways, I promise to update soon! Please review! Pretty please! XDDD Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5? Wow! We're here already? Doesn't _that_ make me happy XDDD In the last version I only made it to Chapter 4! Yay, go me! I surpassed!! Anyways, I hope you are enjoying the fic…And if you like this story, u should check out my other story "Confessions" It's really good! In my opinion XDD I may be making a sequel to it…so please read it if u haven't…Tis TsuSoka, so its all good!

Oh! I have some good news! I FINALLY own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei! That's right…everything is mine! Mwahahaha! –gets a book thrown at her- ACK! –falls-

**Hisoka**: That's _enough _lies out of you, Gosen…-death glares- Just get on with the story…Unless you want to become part of the Ministry of Hades….

**Me**: Gah!! Of course not! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Okay…I do NOT own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei. Only the 4 mangas and the DVD box set! I swear!

-------------------------

They stopped as they finally reached the house of Ayumi Seguchi. The emerald eyed shinigami stepped forward.

"Muraki…is definitely here…" Hisoka breathed.

"Hmm…" Tsuzuki nodded, folding his arms.

All four of them stared up at the house.

"Quite a big house…" Watari commented.

"Yeah…and Ayumi's all alone in it…" He frowned, "…with Muraki"

Hisoka then remembered when he'd felt two souls in the little girl when they first met. He never told Tsuzuki about it but maybe now he was going to find out for himself. And maybe Hisoka would find out why he'd felt those two souls inside her.

"Let's go, Tsuzuki…" Hisoka said, walking towards the house.

Tsuzuki nodded.

Tatsumi began to speak and they stopped. They turned around and looked at him.

"Would you like us to come in with you?" Tatsumi inquired.

Tsuzuki shook his head, "No…It would be awkward seeing as she doesn't know you…"

"Ah…I see…" Tatsumi nodded.

"But…If you see that anything's wrong, come in…Okay?" Tsuzuki instructed.

They nodded. Tsuzuki and Hisoka walked closer to the house. They stopped when they got to the entrance. Hisoka stared blankly at the door, wincing slightly at the power he was feeling from inside the house. He was actually kind of afraid but shook it off. Maybe this time they would really get rid of that evil doctor.

"Hisoka…You ready?" Tsuzuki turned to his partner.

"Yeah…" Hisoka nodded once.

-------------------------

Inside the house, Muraki and Ayumi were sitting on the couch. The little girl let out a small yawn and waved it away with her hand. Muraki gazed at her in a calm, parental way and she smiled at that. It was noticeable how tired she was though. He leaned downward so that they were face to face.

"How are your headaches, my dear?" the evil doctor asked.

She shook her head wearily, "They are fine…You helped me…"

She smiled and Muraki returned it, ruffling a hand through her silky red hair, "…Yes, that's right…Are you tired now?"

She nodded.

Muraki smiled, "I see…"

He took something out of his jacket pocket. He set it in her hand. The object looked like that of a gumball, but smaller. She examined it and knew what it was right away. It was the same candy he always gave her.

"This will help you sleep…" He explained.

"Thank you!" Ayumi exclaimed happily.

Muraki smiled and waited for her to take it. Just as she was about to take it, she noticed two forms from the window. It was the two men she'd known as Megumi and Koji. A huge smile came across her face.

"Makoto! Koji!" She shouted cheerfully as she ran over to the window.

But by the time she'd gotten there, they had disappeared. She looked all around but there was no sign of them. They were gone.

"Huh…?" She blinked.

The doctor sat up, folding his arms, and leaned forward.

"Who?" Muraki questioned.

"They…were just there…"Ayumi then turned around, "Makoto and Koji…They're my friends…They came by asking about you the other day…I told them you're the nicest person ever!"

"Oh…Is that so…?" Muraki smirked.

He knew just who they were. He had a feeling The Guardians of Death might get involved.

Ayumi walked a bit closer to him.

"Mr. White man…I'm sleepy…Will you tuck me in like you always do…?"

"Sorry, my child…" He walked up to her and kneeled down, "I have some business to attend to at the moment… So just run upstairs for the time being…"

"Why…?" She asked with a frown.

"Ah, ah, ah," Muraki hushed her, "Now is not the time for questions…Now go upstairs…My beautiful doll…"

Ayumi giggled slightly and did as she was told. She was still a bit curious but she trusted him and knew he would be up soon. A few moments after she was upstairs, he sat back on the couch, one leg folded over the other.

Just then, Hisoka and Tsuzuki barged in. Muraki closed his eyes, tilting his head downward and smirking.

"Ah…Mr. Tsuzuki…It's always a pleasure to see you again…But really…To interrupt me during my playtime? Do you want me that badly?"

Tsuzuki just ignored the question and glared at him, "Where is Ayumi Seguchi?"

"Interested in my little doll are you…?" He smirked.

Tsuzuki growled, "Cut the crap…Where is she?"

Muraki laughed, "You always do get excited when I'm involved, don't you…? Why, she's upstairs waiting for me…"

Hisoka looked down and frowned. They had to get Ayumi safe and make sure she didn't sleep. He knew Tsuzuki is who Muraki wanted and Hisoka'd die (again) before he'd leave him alone with him. He lifted his head and turned to his partner.

"Go upstairs and get her…" Hisoka said in a loud whisper.

Tsuzuki turned to him quickly.

"But…Hisoka…!" The older shinigami's eyes widened.

"Just go!" Hisoka demanded.

The amethyst eyed shinigami frowned. He did _not_ want to leave his partner down here with the evil Muraki. But…he had no choice. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew Ayumi would be in trouble. Especially since she was getting weaker by the moment. His eyes saddened as he gazed at Hisoka once more before vanishing as he teleported out of the room.

Muraki smirked and stood up. Hisoka sent a death glare his way.

"What are you after this time, Muraki?" He clenched his fists at his sides, "Why are you doing this?! Why?!"

Muraki walked up to him and past a bit. He began to speak.

"Oh, Boy, Don't play the naïve act…It doesn't suit you…I am looking for power. _You_, of all people, should understand that…" Muraki explained, causing Hisoka's eyes to widen and a gasp pass his lips.

"I'm…_nothing_ like you!" He yelled and turned around to punch him.

Muraki caught his fist with a hand and smiled evilly, "Boy…You're more like me than you realize…"

-------------------------

Tsuzuki was now upstairs, running, frantically searching for any signs of the young girl.

'_Damn! Where is she?! I can't let her sleep...!' _Tsuzuki yelled to himself mentally.

"Ayumi!" He called repeatedly.

Ayumi was in her room when she heard the yelling. She was in a fluffy bed covered with a large comforter. It took a while but she finally realized who it was that called her name. Ayumi sat up wearily.

"Koji…Is that him…?"Ayumi asked herself, rubbing her eyes.

Then she heard it again.

"It _is_ him! I knew I saw him! Heehee!"She said cheerfully.

She lifted the covers and got out of bed as quickly as she could. As tired as she was, Ayumi was extremely happy that her friends were back. Wait…How did they get in…? Did The White Man let them in…? Ayumi was curious but didn't really care at the moment. She opened her door and saw Tsuzuki, looking as if he were searching for something.

"Koji!" She glomped him from behind.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened but he then smiled. He put his arms behind himself to support her. He was happy she was still alive. He turned his head so he could face her a bit, "Told ya we'd be back…"

Ayumi giggled, "Uh-huh!"

"How are you feeling…?" He asked.

"I'm sleepy…" The little girl yawned.

Tsuzuki bent down, allowing her to get off of him. He then turned around and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. A serious look overtook his face. She blinked at him.

"Ayumi…Listen to me…I need you to stay awake, okay?" He told her.

She rubbed her eyes, "Why…?"

"You just need to trust me…Don't fall asleep…" Tsuzuki ordered.

"Okay…" Ayumi gave in.

Tsuzuki lifted his hands and began to walk off. He put a hand on the top of the stair railing, "Wait at the top of the stairs…I'll come and get you later…"

Tsuzuki knew he was being unfair. Ayumi had the right to know what was going on. But…She really _liked_ Muraki…and Tsuzuki just didn't have it in him to break the spirit of a little girl.

-------------------------

"What are you talking about?!" Hisoka growled, breaking himself free of Muraki's grasp.

"You are me…Cold hearted…Cruel…Dishonest…Emotionless, I can't really say…" He smirked, walking closer to him, "But…You hate your emotions, don't you? You would do anything to forsake them, aren't I right…?"

Hisoka backed up, trying to get away, but the evil doctor just kept coming closer.

"N-no! Stay away from me! Stop…it…!" Hisoka shouted, closing his eyes and covering his ears.

"Even…kill people…" He laughed evilly.

Hisoka shook his head violently. Muraki came closer and Hisoka fell into a sitting position on the couch behind him.

"I….won't listen! Shut up! Shut up!" the young man screamed, covering his ears tighter but could still hear him.

Muraki voice was, however, calm, "Because you know I'm right?"

The emerald eyed shinigami kept screaming and yelling in his head, _'It's not true! It's not true!'_ But he couldn't help but find some truth in what the platinum blonde was saying. A part of him…was convinced…that Muraki _was_ right.

"A terrible burden…You hate your own emotions and yet are forced to feel those of the ones around you, too…A worthless boy…" He continued.

Hisoka fell off the couch and onto his knees. He hugged himself and Muraki smirked, satisfied with his reaction.

"The heart…that beats inside you serves no purpose. It is as dead as you are. A dead soul along with a dead heart…Why don't I just take it from you? …Such a beautiful boy…"

Hisoka placed a hand over his heart, "…A dead heart…"

Muraki began to reach for him. Tsuzuki then appeared in front of his partner and slapped away the hand reaching for Hisoka.

"That's enough, Muraki!" Tsuzuki snapped, sending him a death glare.

'_Tsuzuki...!' _Hisoka's eyes widened.

"Protecting your precious boy once again…How very like you…Putting yourself in harm's way for him… It's almost as if it's _him_ who always gets you into trouble…What a burden…"

"Shut the hell up, you bastard! You--" Tsuzuki started but was cut off by his partner.

"Tsuzuki…" He said, lifting his head slightly, but not staring at him.

Tsuzuki turned around a bit to face him. Hisoka stood up, still not facing his partner. He looked down and clenched his teeth, not too sure of what he was doing. But Tsuzuki was always saving him. He couldn't depend on him forever.

"Out of the way…Step aside…" Hisoka said, pausing a little.

"Hisoka…!" Tsuzuki's eyes widened, intently on his partner.

"Emotions are a downfall…and I'm not going to let yours cause trouble for you _or_ me…Tsuzuki, you've fought on my behalf so many times…I don't…want to be a burden on you forever. Let me face him alone…" Hisoka continued.

Tsuzuki grabbed his wrist and pulled on it, forcing him to face him. Hisoka looked at him with stare of confusion and shock.

'_Tsuzuki…Why is he doing this…? I'm not worth the trouble...But still...he wants to protect me…Tsuzuki…Tsuzuki…'_ Hisoka thought as he looked at his partner's face.

"But you're not alone _anymore!_ Hisoka! ...And I'll do _anything_ to protect you…I promised remember?" Tsuzuki told him.

"A contradiction…Promises aren't always kept…Especially in your case…" Hisoka sighed sadly.

Tsuzuki laughed slightly, "So I'm a hypocrite…But…This is a promise I intend to keep…Hisoka…You're no burden…You could never be…"

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka's eyes shook with emotion and gazed into the amethyst ones of his partner.

'_These emotions...are so warm…He wants to protect me and...He's so strong about that…I…love him…But maybe that's what's wrong…Maybe I **would** be better off if I hadn't any emotions…at all…'_

OMG! Finally I finished this. And I know what your thinking…_What a slacker…_ Well it's not true! –slaps you with a fish- XDDD It would have been up sooner but my computer got a virus and wouldn't work right and would ya believe it or not…right when I was in the middle of typing this…But tis done! So what did ya think? Hope ya liked…Now Chapter 6 isn't done yet…so you'll have to wait a while…kinda in writer's block land at the moment…Hopefully I'll get out of it soon…I'm sure I will though…Maybe I'll work on one of my future fics until I get out of it…sure it wont be too long till I get ideas though….Anyways…Review! I'll try to update soon! Luff yaz!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Yay Chapter 6! I am sooooooooooo sorry I took so long. I was in such a writers block and it was killing me! But I got this done so all is good. And no worries, the next chapter is all planned out so it shall be up soon after this one Once again, I apologize for making you was so long. Anyways…On with the fic…

Oh yes…I do NOT own Descendants of Darkness or Yami no Matsuei…Only the DVD box set and 4 of the mangas XD Oh but if I did own it…O.O Ahem… I mean…yeah the fic…ehehehe

-------------------------

Unknown to them, Ayumi had come downstairs. She had heard all the screaming and yelling and wanted to see what had been going on. The little red head rubbed her eyes sleepily as she came up to the doorway to the living room. She stopped as she heard some talking…well…yelling. She decided to stay quiet as to hear what was going on.

"Megumi…Koji…Mr. White Man…?" She whispered to herself.

Ayumi hid herself slightly by standing close the wall next to the entrance. She kept her face near the entrance so that she could hear.

-------------------------

Muraki folded his arms and stared at the two with a bored look.

"How very sweet…It disgusts me…" Muraki spoke, "You are beginning to bore me deeply"

Tsuzuki stepped away from Hisoka and faced the doctor, "Let's get one thing straight, Muraki…"

The man in white raised an eyebrow.

"You killed Ayumi's parents, right…?" He finished, his eyes narrowing more.

Muraki adjusted his glasses an evil smirk on his face, "Yes…that's right…"

The way Muraki smiled and the way he spoke, you could tell he was well proud of it. Hisoka couldn't stand how other's people's pain always gave him pleasure. He glared and stepped forward.

"Why…?" Hisoka asked angrily.

"They were in the way…I needed the girl alone…Her power's delicious…" Muraki answered.

Tsuzuki gave a glare as well.

"You bastard! Is that all she is to you…?!" Tsuzuki yelled.

Muraki allowed an evil laugh as he saw how excited the two shinigami were getting.

"Of course not…She's a very pleasing doll" He smirked, "So young…the perfect age… I'm almost going to miss her once I destroy her…"

-------------------------

Ayumi's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she ran in the doorway.

-------------------------

"Mr. White Man!" They heard from the entrance of the room.

There, stood a tear-stricken Ayumi with a terrible look of sadness pasted on her face. She shook as she walked into the room.

"Ayumi!" Hisoka and Tsuzuki said in unison.

The girl pointed at Muraki. He merely frowned with a blank, emotionless face. She brought her hand back and tightened her fists.

"Y-you…killed my parents…?" She held up her arms and shouted in between sobs, "They won't…come back anymore? W-why…? You…killed them…?"

Muraki smirked and walked a bit closer to her. He showed no remorse or feeling whatsoever to Ayumi's depressed state.

Ayumi clenched her teeth for a moment as tears fell down her face, "Tell me why!"

Hisoka could feel her pain and sadness. He couldn't bear how much Muraki had hurt this little girl.

'_He...doesn't care for her at all…She's nothing to him…Just a toy…for his sick games…Hasn't he had enough…? Why must he continue the suffering…?' _Hisoka yelled in his thoughts.

"No…I didn't…" Muraki smiled evilly and waved a hand in front of her face.

"…Huh…?"

Just as he did, her arms dropped to her sides and her eyes emptied. She looked as if she hadn't a soul at all. Was this what his new power could do? Whatever it did, it made Ayumi look lifeless. She, indeed, looked like a doll. Tsuzuki and Hisoka's eyes widened. What had he done?

"What did you do to her!? Answer me, Muraki!" Tsuzuki yelled.

"Do not worry, Mr. Tsuzuki…She is not dead…Just under my power…I can't have her finding out just yet…Not before I have my fun with you…" The doctor replied.

Both shinigami glared at him, but under it all feared what the evil doctor had in store for them next.

-------------------------

Minutes passed and now, Muraki was just circling them. The two shinigami knew he was only toying with them. He wouldn't do anything yet, they knew him too well. Hisoka and Tsuzuki just stood there perfectly still as Muraki circled them like a vulture. He smirked and stopped behind Tsuzuki. He froze as Muraki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why so tense, Mr. Tsuzuki…?" Muraki remarked, "Does my circling bother you…?"

Tsuzuki didn't answer. He just wanted this to be over.

'_At least he's away from Hisoka…God...What is Muraki planning...?Don't let him get to you, Asato…Don't let him get to you…'_ Tsuzuki told himself.

Muraki then draped an arm over the dark haired shinigami, making him jump slightly. He just smirked. Tsuzuki lowered his head, looking at the ground but wasn't able to ignore how uncomfortable the doctor was making him.

"Oh, I just can't decide…" The doctor laughed, "…what to do first…"

Hisoka turned his head slightly and glared. Seeing Muraki touch Tsuzuki like this…It was almost too much for him to bear. Hisoka really wasn't one who was able to control his anger. Muraki was making Tsuzuki uneasy and he could feel it. He tightened his hands, trying to maintain calm and that he would back off soon. No luck there.

"Muraki!" Hisoka growled, fully turning to him with a dark stare.

He managed to pull Tsuzuki away from his touch. He stood in front of him defensively.

'_Hisoka...!'_ Tsuzuki's eyes widened.

"What the hell! Quit toying with us!" He yelled.

"Why getting so excited, boy…?" Muraki folded his arms.

Hisoka tightened his fists once more. Muraki just smirked at him. He backed up a small pace.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll have your turn…Once I'm done with Mr. Tsuzuki, that is…" He laughed evilly.

That was it. Hisoka could not hold himself back any longer and charged at the doctor. Muraki, however, caught him. Both arms this time…and he could not break free.

"Let go!" Hisoka yelled, struggling for freedom.

"That was very rude of you…" Muraki said calmly, still holding onto Hisoka with ease, "To attack your master like that…"

"You…uhn…are _not_…my master!" The emerald eyed shinigami shouted as he struggled some more.

His grip tightened on his arms and Hisoka let out a small moan of pain. Hisoka kept trying to break free but couldn't.

"I will…show you the true meaning of that word…" Muraki said.

Tsuzuki gasped, "Hisoka…!"

He ran at them, only to get blasted back and fall to the floor. Tsuzuki weakly sat up and opened his eyes. He saw an energy-like casing fade from view and his eyes widened.

'_A shield...' _Tsuzuki realized.

Then a blue-ish, white energy began to surround the two of them and they began to lift off the ground. Wind filled the room and Tsuzuki quickly stood up. So much light was around the two, he couldn't see them anymore. All he could do was shield himself from the blinding energy. What was Muraki doing…?

"Muraki! Stop this now!" Tsuzuki managed to shout.

After a few moments, the light began to clear and Tsuzuki could see again. What he saw shocked him. There they were in mid-air. Hisoka was now loosely being held by one of Muraki's hands around one of his wrists. He was seemingly lifeless. In any case, he wasn't moving.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki yelled in a loud whisper.

His heart stopped. Hisoka looked so lifeless. What had Muraki done to him…? Oh God! He didn't…No…Hisoka wasn't… Just as Tsuzuki was having these thoughts, Muraki let go of the young man's wrist. This brought him back into reality, seeing as he nearly jumped to catch him before he hit the floor.

"I am your master…" Muraki said, no emotion present at all.

Tsuzuki ignored him. He was focused only on the lifeless form in his arms. Hisoka wasn't moving at all. The older man could barely feel his breathing. Tsuzuki began to shake him lightly.

"Hisoka! Hisoka! Oh, Hisoka! Open your eyes! Say something… Anything!" Tsuzuki shouted, trying to awaken his partner.

But he would not reply. His eyes would not open. Tsuzuki felt his face and it was as cold as ice. A deeply saddened look came over his face.

'_Oh, Hisoka…What…did he do to you…?'_ Tsuzuki frowned.

"I didn't kill him…" Muraki said as he landed, "He's still very much alive…"

Tsuzuki turned to him quickly with a dark glare.

"What?" The doctor smiled, "Don't believe me…?"

He didn't answer. Muraki saw his glare and began to brush the dust off his clothes.

"Oh, why must you look so angry? No matter…It just gives me more pleasure when I do this…"

Tsuzuki looked at him questioningly. Muraki snapped his fingers once.

"Open your eyes, boy…"

Hisoka's eyes shot open and he sat up. There, however, was no life in those eyes of his. He looked empty and soulless, just like Ayumi. Tsuzuki touched him, but Hisoka did not respond. It was as if he hadn't felt it at all. Muraki smirked at the older shinigami's shocked expression.

"Something wrong…Mr.Tsuzuki?" Muraki asked in a joking tone.

Tsuzuki just kept trying to get Hisoka's attention but he still did not answer.

'_Why…can't he see or hear me? He's…like a doll…I couldn't save him in time…and now…Hisoka…'_ Tsuzuki frowned and stared at his partner with a saddened look.

Muraki laughed in a mocking way.

"Try as you may…He will not respond…" He said before his attention turned to Hisoka, "Now, come to me, my doll..."

Without hesitation, the emerald eyed shinigami stood up and slowly made his way over to Muraki. Tsuzuki's eyes widened and he stood up as well.

"Alright, Muraki…What have you done to him?" Tsuzuki asked angrily, "Why the hell did you do it?"

"Oh, Mr. Tsuzuki…Calm yourself, will you?"

"Answer me!" He demanded.

"Hmmph…" The doctor adjusted his glasses once more, "I did not do anything…that he didn't already want…"

"What…?" Tsuzuki questioned.

"Your boy…hates his emotions…I'm sure you've seen if too. Your eyes tell me you know exactly what I'm talking about…" Muraki began.

Tsuzuki was speechless. He knew Hisoka didn't like or want his emotions…but he wouldn't _really_ go to the lengths of letting Muraki, of all people, take them away. Would he…? Tsuzuki wasn't answering so the doctor decided to continue.

"I took…them away…"He smirked, "Let's just say this is your _Hisoka_ with no emotions. Of course, the _emotional_ boy you know is locked inside his mind along with those emotions he dreads so much… I just released the Hisoka that he wanted to be…Isn't that right…?"

"Yes..." Hisoka replied, emotionless.

'_Hisoka's...gone...?' _Tsuzuki stepped back a pace.

"Aww, Mr.Tsuzuki, does this hurt?" Muraki asked mockingly as he walked closer to him, "Seeing the one you love…rendered emotionless…?"

Tsuzuki's eyes widened again and he looked up at him.

"There are many people who love you, you know…But that doesn't matter to you at all, does it?" The doctor said.

Tsuzuki's heart skipped a beat. What was Muraki talking about…? He didn't know…did he?

"Sh-shut up…You don't know what you're talking about!" Tsuzuki yelled, wanting him to just shut up.

"Oh…I don't…?" Muraki continued, walking a bit closer until they were almost face to face.

Tsuzuki turned his head. Muraki smiled and walked behind him and calmly placed a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Many people love you, Mr. Tsuzuki…But the only love you want returned is that of the Boy's…And you couldn't even get that when he _had_ emotions…Depressing, isn't it?" The doctor said before removing his hands from Tsuzuki's shoulders.

Tsuzuki couldn't help the saddened look that overtook his face. Muraki seemed pleased and tilted his head downward with a smirk as he stepped away. He disappeared and then reappeared behind Hisoka.

He held up a hand, almost as if pointing at Tsuzuki, "Now, my doll…"

The young shinigami quickly walked over to the dark haired man. Tsuzuki looked at him with a serious but questioned look. Just then, Hisoka's hands clasped a tight hold on Tsuzuki's neck.

"Hi…Hisoka!?" Tsuzuki managed, despite the fact he was being choked.

Of course, Hisoka did not answer and continued.

"Now, Mr. Tsuzuki…!" Muraki laughed evilly, "Show me how tough you are when you have to face your partner, Hisoka!"

Tsuzuki was in a bit of a complicated dilemma. For…How would he ever be able to fight Hisoka…?

GASP O.O HISOKA! NUUUUUUUU!! –cries- Muraki! You are teh evil! XD Anyways, I'm really sorry for the long wait… Please review, let me know what ya thought…Don't worry the rest of the chapters shall be very intriguing…well…I hope XD Anyways, yeah…Review and I shall update soon! Bai! Bai!


	7. Chapter 7

Whew! Chapter 7! See? Told ya that wouldn't take long. I had to watch my DVDs again to be able to get to write again…I was starting to write all OoC…And that's not good…But after seeing the series It just gave me the urge to write so after I type this I'll start on Chapter 8 right away! I know Chapter 6 wasn't up to my writing standard so I'm making up for it in this Chapter! Enjoy!

Oh yeah…Don't own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei…Just 4 mangas and the DVD box set XD Go me! Anyways, The fic!

Oh yeah….The reason it's all italicized is because this is happening inside Hisoka's mind. Remember? He's locked inside there. Normal text comes into view when something happening in the real world.

-------------------------

_Hisoka was now in a dark place, unconscious on the ground. His eyes twitched a bit before finally opening. Opening them, however, didn't help matters much. For, he was surrounded by darkness. Hisoka hated this most of all. He hated not being able to tell where he was. After a few moments of lying there, he sat up and then stood. He tried to look around but nothing came into view._

'_**I wonder if I've gone blind…' **Hisoka pondered._

_But he quickly ruled out that theory because he could see himself, even with the lack of light. He felt stupid even considering it._

"_Where…Am I...?" Hisoka wondered as he ventured into the darkness, "Where…is Tsuzuki...? That bastard, Muraki...?"_

_Hisoka tried to remember the events that had taken place. He remembered Tsuzuki…He remembered how he had wanted to protect him. Then, That moment when Muraki was circling them._

'_**I remember…I lunged at him…That's right…And he grabbed me…But what happened after that…? Why am I here…? Where is here…?' **Hisoka asked himself._

-------------------------

_Hisoka had been wandering around for what seemed like hours although it was only minutes. Being alone in such a dark place made time pass so slowly. It was torture for him. He found himself sitting down again. A saddened look came to his face. Hisoka slowly wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on them. His eyes became wet as small tears formed. He wasn't getting out of here, was he? He'd never see the face of his cheery partner again...would he? _

"_Tsuzuki..."Hisoka said, "...Tsuzuki..."_

_Just saying his name…Just mouthing those three small syllables, made his tears fall faster and he buried his head in his knees._

"_Hisoka..." Came a familiar voice._

_He ignored it._

"_Hisoka..." There it was again, louder._

_This time, Hisoka lifted his head a bit, his eyes widening. That voice was..._

"_Hisoka! Hey, Hisoka!" The voice spoke again._

"_Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled in a loud whisper._

_He quickly lifted his head all the way, expecting to see his amethyst eyed friend. He nearly fell back at what he saw. He was surrounded by images of Tsuzuki. It was like a museum of floating art and Tsuzuki was the subject in question. Some were just still images, others were moving like a video clip. They were the memories he'd had with Tsuzuki. The ones that were the most dear to him, some happy, others sad. He quickly stood up and gazed all around him._

"_W-what is this...?" Hisoka asked as he was surrounded by the maze of images and memories, "This is Tsuzuki but…"_

"_These are your memories..." A voice behind him said._

_This startled Hisoka a bit and he quickly turned around._

"_Tsuzuki...!"_

_Hisoka couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on. Where was he? And…Why was Tsuzuki here? Why was he surrounded by everything that reminded him of his partner? At the moment, he was so confused that he didn't care anymore. Tsuzuki was **here**, after all. There was no Muraki. It was just…Tsuzuki. Hisoka made his way over to him. The man known as Tsuzuki just smiled at him brightly. Just as Hisoka reached him, the man began to walk away. This took Hisoka by surprise._

"_Hey! Where are you going?!" Hisoka yelled questioningly as he watched his friend walk away._

_He did not answer. He just moved towards the maze that the images and memories formed. Hisoka ran towards the man._

"_Hey! Wait, Tsuzuki...!" He yelled as he tried to reach him._

_Still running, Hisoka reached out a hand to try and grab a hold of Tsuzuki's arm. To his amazement, his hand went straight through him, as did his whole self when he didn't stop running. Hisoka's eyes widened as he slowly turned around to see his still smiling friend._

_The man laughed slightly, "So the cat's outta the bag, hm? I am not **your** Tsuzuki..."_

"_Yeah…then who are you…?" Hisoka asked._

"_I'm merely your memory of him..." He answered._

_This saddened Hisoka slightly. He was just getting his hopes up, believing Tsuzuki was really here…with him. Hisoka self hugged himself slightly while folding his arms and leaned against the maze beside him._

"_Have you…come here to torment me…?" The emerald eyed boy asked quietly._

"_Wha?" The Tsuzuki memory blinked, "No! I've come here to help you!"_

_Hisoka stood up straight and rested his arms at his sides, a glare appearing on his face, "Help me…? Then why did you lead me on…? Why didn't you tell me you weren't Tsuzuki…? That's not what I call being helpful..."_

"_Hey! Hey! Don't get mad at **me**, Hisoka! You're the one who assumed I was! I didn't say anything!" He whined._

_Hisoka turned his head angrily, "You're the one who didn't answer me…Bastard…"_

"_That's not nice at all! Is this how you treat the **real** Tsuzuki?" The memory pouted._

_Hisoka paused for a moment, "…The **real** Tsuzuki…"_

_He then looked up quickly, "Do you…Do you know where he is? Is he here…?"_

_The Tsuzuki memory put a hand on his side, "Hmmph…Doubt it…We're inside your mind…"_

"_My…mind? What…are you talking about?" Hisoka asked, not really believing this man's words._

_The man lifted an arm and pointed to the maze, "These are your memories, my friend…But why do you think just these ones appeared…?"_

_Hisoka just gazed at him with curiosity, awaiting his continuation._

"_You were thinking about me…No, not me…The **real** Tsuzuki…right?" He continued._

_Hisoka's heart stopped, "I was…"_

_The Tsuzuki memory smiled at hearing this, "You see? That's why they appeared…Aww! You were missing him, weren't you?!"_

_Hisoka tightened his fists and glared at him. But that glare was only a mask for the blush that appeared on his face, illuminating the darkness with its red glow._

"_Aww, Hisoka! Gonna deny it even in your mind?" The Tsuzuki memory teased._

_The young shinigami folded his arms and turned his head. After a few moments, his face finally relaxed. It was true. He **did** miss Tsuzuki and if he was ever going to get out of here, he was going to need help._

"_Umm…Tsuzuki…er…whoever you are…" Hisoka began._

"_Yes, Hisoka?" The Tsuzuki memory answered, awaiting his question._

"_Do you…know how I got here? Why am I here…?" Hisoka asked._

"_I'm afraid I can't answer those questions…" He frowned._

_Hisoka blinked, "Why not…?"_

"_I'm just your memory…Questions like that can only be answered by the one who inhabits your body…" The memory explained._

"_Inhabits my---You mean I'm not in control?!" Hisoka gasped, "Is…that what he's done to me…? Is…Muraki **controlling** me…?"_

_Hisoka was in shock and trembled slightly. The mere thought of Muraki being in control scared him so much. Just then, the emerald eyed boy was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice._

"Stop it…"

_The voice sounded so choked. Once Hisoka heard it, he looked up and around._

"_Did…you hear that…?" Hisoka asked seriously and ran off a little._

_It sounded familiar. He needed to hear it again to verify who he thought it was._

"Stop it, now…!" _There was the voice again._

"_That sounded like…" Hisoka eyes narrowed while in thought but widened when he came into realization, "That **was** Tsuzuki!"_

_It indeed was Tsuzuki, but the voice** wasn't **coming from the maze. So where could it be coming from?_

_As the Tsuzuki memory was about to walk over to him, he noticed something odd with his hand. It was now transparent._

"_It's begun…" The Tsuzuki memory said, setting his hand at his side._

_Meanwhile, Hisoka was still searching for any signs of his partner. However, there was nothing._

"_Damn! Where the hell is he?" Hisoka yelled aloud, becoming frustrated._

"_Hisoka…" The man said._

"_Yeah…What is it…?" Hisoka replied, but he didn't turn around._

_There was only silence though, so Hisoka decided to look at him. What he saw shocked him. The Tsuzuki memory was…disappearing! Hisoka ran up to him._

"_What's…wrong? What's happening to you?" He asked._

"_Your memories are disappearing…" The Tsuzuki memory began, "Because you are no longer in control, your mind finds no need to keep unnecessary feelings or memories…"_

"_Unnecessary?!" Hisoka yelled, "You have got to be kidding me!"_

_The memory shook his head and a shocked and bewildered look overtook Hisoka's face._

"_When I…said I didn't want my emotions…I didn't even think of what would happen…What I might lose…No! I don't want this to happen!" Hisoka cried._

"_It's already begun…" The memory told him._

_Hisoka looked at him seriously, "There **has** to be a way to stop this! You **have** to tell me!"_

"_Find Tsuzuki…Chances are you will find the one controlling you…Down the maze…"He answered but his voice was beginning to weaken._

"_There's no way I'll get through it in time!" Hisoka told him._

_The Tsuzuki memory smiled weakly but sweetly, "You'll find your way…You…love him, don't you…?"_

_Hisoka paused and blushed as he felt his heartbeat quicken, "Ah…I…uh…"_

_It was hard to say. After all, this memory looked exactly like Tsuzuki. He soon got over the awkwardness and managed a quiet, "…yes"_

"_Are you going to risk never getting the chance to tell him…? Are you going to risk losing him forever…You two have made it this far on each other's strength…Are you really just going to give up when he needs you the most…? You'll forget…everything…" The Tsuzuki memory replied._

_Forget…everything? Hisoka's head was spinning. If he forgot everything about Tsuzuki…His smile…His amethyst eyes that he often got lost in…The way he felt when they were together…None of that was **unnecessary.** Now he was sure he loved Tsuzuki more than anything and never wanted to lose him. So, no matter how long this maze was, he **would** find his way out._

_The memory smiled, by Hisoka's expression, he could tell he had made his decision. And with that, he faded away from view. Hisoka took a breath and ran into the maze without looking back…_

Yeah! You go, 'Soka! XDDD!! Well anyways, please tell me what ya think! I like this chapter. I was gonna have a different ending but yeah, I didn't wanna make it too long for you…I'll be starting chapter 8 and I promise to post as soon as it's done! So leave me lots o review and I shall update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Oh yay! Chapter 8!! And I can read everyone's thoughts, cause I'm cool like that XDDD –head inflation- Nah! XDDD Its just so obvious all y'all are thinking "Finally, man! Took that wench forevah!" XDDD Anyways, I'm really sorry!! I meant to have this up but my wench (rofl) of a computer decided to die one me! Or rather, the net did XD But here it is finally and don't worry, I've already begun chapter 9 so I wont take that long. I have begun school again so yeah XD I'll get more done.

This again…blah, blah, blah…I don't own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei. I only own 4 mangas and the DVD box set! All copyrights are to the utterly freaky and bratty Yoko Matsushita (Don't get me started). And yup! There you have it! Don't flame me for grammar…I'm just writing this cuz its fun…I don't desire book publication in the future or anything XD I know I'm not that good a writer

Erm…If you've been reading you should know why it's italicized and normal text is in view…if ur to lazy… Italicized: In 'Soka's head Normal: Outside 'Soka's head. Anyways…enuff of my idle chatter…just had to explain…THEME MUSIC! Erm…I mean…fic XDD!!

-------------------------

_There he was, sprinting down the maze, whose turns seemed more difficult and confusing with each passing moment. But still, he ran. His memories were at stake after all, as well as Tsuzuki's life. There was a moment when he questioned himself. Why exactly was he doing this…? Never had Hisoka been so determined to help one man. All of a sudden, images of what had happened in Kyoto filled his head and he could hear the memory playing around him. Although, it wasn't like he needed visuals. That memory was as clear as day in his mind._

"_I…almost lost that idiot once…That's not going to happen again!" Hisoka told himself as he ran._

_Moments passed and Hisoka could feel the strain on his legs that threatened him from going any further. For the moment, Hisoka ceased his running and began walking instead. He couldn't run anymore and he was mad at himself for that. The young shinigami needed a way out of this maze but it just seemed to be getting longer and longer. His pace increased in speed as he glared ahead of the maze, his seemingly never-ending prison._

'_**I'm getting nowhere like this…Every time I think I'm getting farther, I'm not…Am I just going in circles…?' **Hisoka questioned himself._

_He shook his head and kept on. There was no point in complaining. That would just waste more time. Time he didn't have, mind you. But as he continued walking, he could have sworn he'd heard footstep from behind him and stopped for a short moment. After a few seconds, he chose to ignore it. A lot of sounds were emitting from this maze, after all. He was unaware that he had, indeed, been followed. Still, as he walked, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was behind him. So, he stopped for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. To his surprise, the footsteps stopped. Had he just been imagining it…? Hisoka was about to continue walking until he heard a voice coming from behind him…_

"_Why have you stopped…Hisoka?"_

_And, of course, he recognized the voice that spoke. However, he wasn't shocked this time. The voice belonged to Tsuzuki. Or rather, a Tsuzuki memory. Hisoka, calmly and slowly, turned around to meet him. He blinked at the figure before him. He, indeed, looked exactly like the other memory Hisoka had met._

"_A memory, huh…?" Hisoka breathed._

_The memory's expression turned shocked and questioning as he stared at the emerald eyed boy._

"_Y-you didn't think I was the **real **Tsuzuki…?" He asked him._

"_Of course I didn't…" Hisoka folded his arms, "This is my mind…Tsuzuki can't be here…"_

_The memory was silent for a moment._

'_**Even… If I want him to be…' **Hisoka thought to himself and this being his mind, it amplified throughout the maze._

_The memory blinked at Hisoka a few times. He looked back at him, questioningly._

"_Urm…You know I heard that, right…?" The memory asked._

_A crimson glow rose to Hisoka's cheeks, "Shut the hell up!"_

_A smirk with a hidden intent came across the memory's face._

_Once the embarrassment subsided and his blush was gone, he glared back at the memory, "But shouldn't you have already known I wouldn't think you were him…?"_

"_Oh…yes…" The memory answered calmly but nervously._

_Hisoka was beginning to become suspicious. Something just didn't feel right. If he was truly his memory, shouldn't he have already known that he knew it wasn't him? His gaze on the memory narrowed as his suspicions grew by the second. The memory noticed this and looked at Hisoka, a curious expression on his face._

"_You look upset, Hisoka…Is something wrong…?"_

_Hisoka ignored his question and asked a few of his own._

"_Who are you…? Why are you here…?"_

"_What?" The Tsuzuki memory blinked._

"_Don't you play dumb with me…I'm not so easily fooled…" Hisoka answered calmly but sternly._

_A grin came across the amethyst eyed memory's face, " Oh Hisoka! You should know I'm here to help you…"_

"_Hmmph…" Hisoka grunted, his glare remaining on this so-called memory._

_The memory closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his back, "Do you really have time to be suspicious of me?"_

_Hisoka's glare did not fade but he turned his head away. The memory **was **right. He **didn't **have time._

"_So, you're here to help me, huh?" He finally said._

_The memory grinned. Finally, Hisoka was going to trust him. He opened his eyes and proceeded to walk past him. The memory walked ahead a bit and then turned to look at something that was on one of the maze walls._

"_There are a few things you should know about this maze…" He began._

_Hisoka walked up to him and looked to see what he was staring at._

"_Yeah…? What's that…?" He asked._

_A smirk came to the memory's face, Hisoka was finally next to him._

"_Hmm… I would answer that but your going somewhere, aren't you…?" The memory said evilly._

_And before Hisoka could even turn around and manage a short, "Huh?", The memory had pushed him with great force into the maze wall. To Hisoka's surprise, he fell through. Luckily, he grabbed onto the edge. He turned his head slightly but all he saw was utter darkness. His eyes widened, this could be a **very** long drop. Hisoka attempted to pull himself up but that was when he felt the rough sole of a shoe stepping on each of his hands. Hisoka let out a small sound of pain before slowly glancing upward to see the memory looking down at him, his upper half peeking out of the maze._

"_I don't think so, Hisoka…" the memory smirked at him evilly._

"_Wh-what the hell are you doing!?" Hisoka yelled but then cringed as he felt him step harder._

"_Why, I'm helping you, Hisoka…Helping you out of the maze!" The memory laughed, "You're not getting out of here and you won't be able to save him…"_

"_You're…my memory of him…so…why…"Hisoka stammered in pain._

"_You don't control this place anymore…The one in charge can mess around with your mind since it's his now…Including your memories…"He explained, "Do you know what's going on right now? Tsuzuki is dying and it will be all your fault…"_

_Hisoka's eyes widened and the Tsuzuki memory gave him a deadly evil smile. With that, he lifted his foot and allowed Hisoka to fall. And as he fell, he could hear the memory say, "Remember, Hisoka…You wanted this…"_

-------------------------

_Hisoka could feel himself falling. And as he fell, he remembered the memory's words. It was true. This is what he wanted. No emotions. So, if anything happened to anyone, including Tsuzuki, it would be **his** fault. He could no longer see the lit maze and now was surrounded by darkness.Hisoka wasn't sure if he'd ever reach the bottom or if there even was one. All he could do was scream as he continued to fall and after a bit of time, fell unconscious. However, it wasn't long before he was knocked back into consciousness by the hard impact to the bottom. Hisoka's eyes fluttered a bit before opening completely. Again, All he could see was the darkness that surrounded him. Hisoka weakly tried to sit up. When he managed to do so, he placed a hand on his face._

'_**That took nearly forever…What am I supposed to do now…?'** Hisoka thought quietly to himself._

_That was when he heard the voice again and it sounded more choked and lower. But, for some reason, he could hear it better now than before._

"Hi…soka…"

_He removed his hand and his eyes widened. It was the voice he was trying to find. Hisoka quickly stood up and looked around._

"_Where is that coming from?" He asked aloud._

_Then he began to see something in the distance. The image was a bit fuzzy so he squinted his eyes a bit. What he was able to see shocked him. He was able to see what was happening in the real world. And…It wasn't pretty. He saw himself strangling Tsuzuki._

"_What's…going on…?" Hisoka was confused._

_This wasn't a memory, Hisoka knew that. Then he remembered how the Tsuzuki memory said Tsuzuki was dying and he made a realization: This was **really** happening. He darted towards the image._

"_Wh-what am I doing?!" Hisoka yelled, getting closer as he ran, "Tsuzuki…!"_

_Hisoka finally reached the image. He reached a hand out and just as he thought, It went straight through. Not wanting to believe it, he tried again and again but returned to the same result each time. His heart raced. If this continued, Tsuzuki might…_

_He looked up at the image._

"_Hey! Stop that! What are you doing!? Let go of him!" Hisoka shouted in hope that he'd at least get some response._

_There was nothing. The horror just continued as Hisoka realized there was nothing he could do to stop it._

_He collapsed to his knees and his voice wavered, "What's the use…He can't hear me…"_

"_Quite on the contrary", The Hisoka from the image said, "I can hear you just fine, Hisoka…"_

OMG! I can't believe I actually got this done in one night! That's a miracle for me, man! Anyways! I really hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon, considering I've already started chappie 9…And I promise some 'outside of the head' action XD Couldn't do it in this chapter…cuz this is such a shiny ending! I'm not sure how much longer this will be…but expect a few more chapters…And review please! I like them! Luff ya's!


	9. Chapter 9

OMG! Yes! It's Chapter 9 finally! And chapter 10 is mere pages away from being finished! You'll be happy to know that a lot happens in this chapter XDD Sorry if the last chapter didn't excite you…But this story's getting really interesting now! So, enjoy! Anyways, I'll cut the chatter now so you can get to reading. Oooh! And we DO get out of Hisoka's head in this chapter! XD! Yay!

And you should know about the italics and normal font if you've been reading the story in order XD

Anyways…yeah…I don't own Descendants of Darkness or Yami no Matsuei! Just the anime (which I'm watching right now XD) And 4 of the mangas! So yes…Yoko Matsufreaka….err…Matsushita…all copyrights are to you XD

ON TO ZE FIC! X3!

-------------------------

_Hisoka's eyes widened as he lifted his head slowly and gazed upon the image. He saw this Hisoka smirking with an evil stare. But he was relieved; he had been heard after all. His expression, however, betrayed his true emotions seeing as he kept his usual cold stare as he stood from his recent sitting position._

_Hisoka's voice took a calm tone, "You can hear me…?"_

"_Of course I can…" He responded._

_Hisoka was enraged. All this time, he was able to be heard and he was just ignored like that. He set a glare on this image of himself._

"_Then **why** didn't you answer me before?" Hisoka replied with anger noticeable in his voice._

"_Hmmph…" Image Hisoka grunted._

"_Answer me!" Hisoka yelled, tightening his fists._

"_By not answering you, I declined that idiotic request of yours…" Image Hisoka replied, "What's the matter with you? Getting yourself all hung up over this guy! You know it only brings pain in the end. Why set yourself up for something like that?"_

_Hisoka glared once again, "Shut up! Don't talk to me like you know what's going on inside of me!"_

"_Oh, but I do..." Image Hisoka smirked._

"_No you don't! You're just an illusion created by Muraki…"Hisoka told him._

"_That's a good theory…Unfortunately, it's wrong…Muraki does have something to do with this…But **I **am not him…"Image Hisoka explained._

"_What…? But Muraki…He…If he's not…" the emerald eyed boy stammered, looking at the ground. He then looked up. "Then…Who are you? Why are you controlling me like this? What do you want with Tsuzuki? What personal gain could you possibly get from doing this…Who are you?"_

_The image laughed in response, "And you call **Tsuzuki** the idiot? I am you, Hisoka…Just without the intolerable distraction of emotions…"_

_Hisoka took a step back as his eyes widened with a mixture of shock and fear, "What are you talking about…?"_

"_Just what I said…"_

"_You aren't me!" Hisoka yelled, glaring with uncertainty, "There's **no **way I'd ever do what you're doing to Tsuzuki!"_

"_There you go; flying off with your anger again…Don't you yell at me…" Image Hisoka commented._

_Hisoka just growled._

"_Think about it, Hisoka…I'm just you without emotions. So, if you fully lost yours, you'd be doing exactly as I'm doing. I don't care what happens to this slacker. I'm doing what my master, Muraki, asks of me…" The image told him._

_This made Hisoka's narrowed eyes widen. He couldn't believe what this image posing as him was saying._

"_Master? Muraki! You have got to be kidding! I would **never** call him master! And…even if I did lose my emotions…I would never allow myself to listen to **him. **He…"_

_As he spoke, flashes of what had happened on that night flooded his mind, as did the pain accompanied with those memories. He knew that even without his emotions, he'd never be able to forgive, let alone **listen** to a man who'd hurt him so much. How could he feel right calling him that? Muraki could never earn that title. Not from him._

"_I don't understand what you're so upset about…This is what you wanted!" Image Hisoka yelled to him._

"_This isn't what I wanted! Not at all!" the emerald eyed shinigami replied._

"_Yes it is…" Image Hisoka insisted but by the look on Hisoka's face, he could tell he was still against it. He sighed, "Shall we roll the footage…?"_

_All of a sudden, another memory screen appeared. Hisoka looked in surprise._

-------------------------

_**A bunch of different clips played. All of times when Hisoka had said things pertaining to emotions.**_

"_**Emotions are a downfall…"**_

"_**Emotions…All they bring is pain"**_

'…**_Maybe I would be better off if I hadn't any emotions…At all…'_**

-------------------------

"_Need I go on…? You wanted your emotions gone…Don't **pretend** like you didn't…" Image Hisoka said to him._

_Hisoka looked down in shame and sadness. What this Image was saying wasn't entirely a lie._

"_Just join in…Your memories will be gone soon enough…Along with your emotions…" Image Hisoka told him._

"…_That can't happen…" Hisoka whispered to himself._

_The image blinked at him, "Hmm…?"_

_Hisoka was now shaking. He was reminded of the event he'd hoped would never occur; the loss of his memories. He wanted to prevent it. Watching the image, Hisoka felt so helpless. Tsuzuki was in trouble and he couldn't save him. So, the emerald eyed shinigami decided to cast away his usual, unfeeling mask. He was too determined to just give up._

_The image awaited his answer only to have Hisoka completely dodge his question._

"_Look! You're me, right? So you must at least have some feeling for him! Even if you have no emotions, a part of you has to feel for him…the way I do…" Hisoka wavered._

"Hmmph…This moron? I don't think so…That's why I'm going to make sure I kill him…so that he **stays** dead…This is how I want it and what Muraki wants as well…" Image Hisoka replied.

"_But why would you listen to **him**? Muraki has caused nothing but pain and chaos for both me and Tsuzuki…" Hisoka asked, letting his emotions take over his voice._

_However, Image Hisoka answered with little to no emotion at all, "Without emotions, I am thinking clearly…And I can see now, what Muraki did was good for me…"_

_Hisoka wanted to strangle him and attempted to lunge at him. However, he fell through once more, landing on his hands and knees. The image faded for a moment but then reappeared before him. Hisoka gazed up as laughter hit his ears,_

"_Can't you see, it's useless? No point in getting overly excited…I'm merely stating your opinions…" Image Hisoka said._

_Hisoka's eyes shook with trepidation, "What…?"_

_This time, his laugh took an evil tone, "You still don't get it, do you…? I am you, you idiot! If I am saying these things, they are partially opinions of your own…That means a part of you wants to thank Muraki and a part of you wants to kill Tsuzuki!"_

_The emerald eyed shinigami sat up and glared at the image, "That's a lie…That is one thing I will never believe…"_

"_It doesn't matter if you believe me…You're not getting out of here…"_

_With that statement, the whole image vanished from view. Once again, Hisoka was left alone in darkness._

-------------------------

Muraki let a sickening grin appear across his face. He got a sick pleasure out of seeing Tsuzuki suffering both physical and emotional pain. His eyes showed the look of a psycho who can't be stopped.

"Alright, kid, finish him off…Finish him off for your master!" Muraki commanded, followed by his psychotic laugh.

Tsuzuki again attempted to free himself. He knew he'd probably be able to but he couldn't risk hurting Hisoka in the process. He still believed there was still a way to save him. Tsuzuki didn't want to believe that this was Hisoka…That the one he knew was lost forever…

'_Hisoka…Please…Stop this…_' Tsuzuki cried out in thought as he was beginning to weaken.

Hisoka smiled with a dark look to his face, "Goodbye Tsuzuki…"

Tsuzuki's amethysts stared into dark, sinister emeralds that carried no emotion but emptiness. Tsuzuki could no longer see the things he usually saw when looking into those green eyes. The hypnosis he would undergo as he lost himself within them. All he could see now was that Hisoka was gone…

'_Goodbye, Hisoka…'_ Tsuzuki thought to himself as he sadly closed his eyes.

Muraki smirked, showing his teeth. It looked like he had finally won. At least, he had thought so until a loud crash brought him out of his thoughts. He cautiously turned to the entrance of the room and glared. Lo and behold, Tatsumi and Watari came running into the room.(Finally, right? XD) They stared in shock at what was going on. They both ran over to Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

"Kurosaki!" Tatsumi shouted as he took hold of one of Hisoka's arms.

Watari took the other, "What are you doing, kid? That's Tsuzuki, you know!"

The two of them were able to grab hold of him and his grasp on Tsuzuki's neck loosened until they finally managed to pull him off. Tsuzuki fell to his knees, clasping his throat with both hands and gasping for air. Tatsumi rushed over to him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. Tsuzuki opened his eyes, slowly glancing upward and saw Tatsumi.

"Ta…tsumi…" Tsuzuki strained.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, Are you alright…?" Tatsumi asked with concern.

Tsuzuki gave a light nod.

"That's good…Now, can you tell me what happened here? What's going on…?" The older man asked, "Why was…Hisoka strangling you?"

"N-no…You're wrong…Hi…soka is…Muraki took…his…" Tsuzuki managed to get out.

He couldn't find his voice to speak. The more he strained, the more cracked his voice would become. It would take a while before his voice box began to heal. Tsuzuki massaged the bruises around his neck left by his partner's hands. Tatsumi didn't want Tsuzuki to strain himself so he just tried to evolve an assumption from what Tsuzuki did tell him. He turned around to face Hisoka, who was still being held firmly by Watari.

"Kurosaki…Listen to me…Snap out of this. You are being controlled by Muraki! Don't let this continue…" Tatsumi spoke.

Hisoka laughed, "Is that what you think. I'm no one other than Hisoka. Hisoka Kurosaki. Just because I no longer have emotions, doesn't mean I'm another person…"

"No emotions…?" Tatsumi blinked in shock.

"Tatsumi…Don't hurt him! Muraki…did something to him! Hisoka's still inside…He's…" Tsuzuki was able to say.

It appeared he was beginning to heal.

"But what part of you would make you want to cause harm to Tsuzuki…?" Tatsumi asked.

"Every part of my being! And you two got in my way…" Hisoka glared, fighting to get free of Watari's hold.

"This doesn't make any sense…" Watari commented.

"Get…off of me!" Hisoka yelled as an aura of energy surrounded him, transferring into Watari.

Watari felt a surge of energy flow through his entire body. A feeling of shock as he still attempted to hold the boy still. However, he couldn't any longer and fell down to the floor. Tatsumi's eyes widened at the sight of the scientist hitting the ground quite so hard. He rushed over to him as fast as he could.

"Watari!" He called as he reached the unconscious man, gaining no reply but a few soft breaths sending the message that he was still living.

"Hey…" Tatsumi said, lightly slapping the blonde's face, "Watari…Snap out of this…Wake up, now…"

No reaction or reply came.

A serious yet saddened look overtook the man's face, "No good…"

After a few moments, Tsuzuki came running over as well. He noticed the state of Watari and glanced over at Tatsumi.

A worried tone overcame his voice, "Is he alright…?"

Tatsumi shook his head, "It's no good…He's out cold…"

Tsuzuki sighed in relief, "Oh…Only unconscious then…"

"However…" The older man began.

"However…?" Tsuzuki blinked.

"I think it'd be wise if we left…" Tatsumi finished.

"What!"

Tsuzuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tatsumi was actually suggesting that they leave! The look in the amethyst eyes of this shinigami was a mixture of anger and shock. Tatsumi noticed this and frowned.

"You are already injured…And now Watari…With two shinigami down, there's no way we'll be able to face Muraki…" Tatsumi explained.

"What?" yelled Tsuzuki, "I faced him on my own in Nagasaki!"

"Yes, to save Kurosaki, I believe…" Tatsumi nodded before his face became severe once more, "But, then…He wasn't as powerful as he is now…and you have to _face_ Hisoka"

"…" Tsuzuki was silent.

"He isn't your Hisoka anymore…He's…" Tatsumi spoke quietly.

"I told you…Hisoka's being…" Tsuzuki began.

Tatsumi sighed, "Controlled by Muraki…Yes…But you forget, all he did was take away his emotions…Kurosaki has control over his actions…and he means to harm _you_"

"No, your wrong! Hisoka is still in there! I know he is!" Tsuzuki fought back.

"Mr. Tsuzuki! We have to leave. Now!" Tatsumi's usual calm voice formed into a yell as he grabbed onto Tsuzuki's arm.

"What the hell? Are you crazy!" Tsuzuki yelled as he tried to get away from Tatsumi's grip, "I can't just leave him like this! I won't abandon him!"

Tatsumi gripped him more tightly, so he couldn't get away, and sighed once more, " I am sorry about this, Mr.Tsuzuki…"

Tsuzuki knew exactly what Tatsumi was planning and his eyes widened, "What? Tatsumi! No!"

Tatsumi did not answer, he just allowed a clear energy to surround him, Watari and Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki could feel it and knew there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it. He just turned around and looked at Hisoka again.

"No! Hisoka! Hisoka!" Tsuzuki screamed as they disappeared from view.

OMG! DONE! Wow! This one was long XDDD Much longer than my other chapters' I'm sure! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! And please review, I'm almost done Ch.10 but no posty until I get lots o reviews XD I was really inspired when I began writing again. Please let me know what you think. Still a few more chaps till this thing is over XD Oh, I am evil…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, man!! Loveliness X333 I can't believe I got it finished so quickly! Yay! Happy to say that there is no in-head stuff XD We all know you've been waiting for that. Actiony stuff though!! Hopefully XD I hope you enjoy!!

Umm…Yes. I don't own Descendents of Darkness or Yami no Matsuei. Only 4 of the mangas and the DVD box set

ON TO THE FIC!! Wow…short intro XD Amazing, ne?

-------------------------

Hisoka widened his eyes and turned to Muraki.

"Hey! Why didn't you stop them? Why'd you just let them escape like that…?" He shouted.

"Patience, my doll…My plan has just taken a small turn. Oh, the fun isn't over yet…However, I fear Ayumi will have to wait…At least, until I've had my fun with your dear partner," Muraki smiled mischievously before closing his eyes, "Your suffering is far from over…Mr. Tsuzuki…"

-------------------------

It had been a couple hours since the three shinigami returned to the ministry. Both Watari and Tsuzuki were sent to the infirmary to recuperate. Watari, seeing as he hadn't a choice in the matter, went with ease. However, with Tsuzuki, it took some persuasion. He was incredibly upset about leaving Hisoka with, of all people, Muraki. However, he was eventually convinced and was now fast asleep in the infirmary. But eventually, sleep was followed by a nightmare.

-------------------------

_Tsuzuki was walking down a dark hall. He was looking around, wondering where he was._

"_Where am I…?"_

_Tsuzuki gazed ahead and caught a glimpse of a bright light. He blinked a bit and then began walking towards it. As he did, the light expanded, becoming bigger and bigger. Tsuzuki was walking closer when he found a pair of piercing emeralds sending him a cold stare that froze him dead in his tracks. There was his partner…standing right before his very eyes._

"_Hi…soka…?" Tsuzuki said, staring at his partner, who was mere feet away._

_The dark haired man took a step closer and Hisoka turned away._

"_Hisoka…" He breathed._

"_So…" The soft, emotional voice of Hisoka spoke, "**Now** you've come for me…?"_

"_What…?" Tsuzuki asked, trying to figure out what he was talking about. It soon registered though, "Oh…I…Well…"_

_The younger shinigami turned to Tsuzuki quickly. A glare crossed his face as he stomped his was over to his older partner. Tsuzuki stared at him, his eyes shaking with the sadness he was now feeling._

"_Where were you earlier when I needed you?!" Hisoka asked angrily, "Because I know how you just left me there alone with Muraki! How could you do something like that?"_

_Tsuzuki closed his eyes and shook his head. Tears could be seen forming under his eyelashes, "No…I didn't want to leave you there! I didn't want…I…I'm sorry! Hisoka, I…"_

"_You just…left me there…So you could escape…It's your fault! I'm in trouble because of you, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled, "I put all my trust in you and you didn't save me…You said you would protect me!"_

"_No! Hisoka! That's not true! I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm sorry…Please…"_

_Hisoka put both hands in his pockets. He frowned and turned his back to Tsuzuki._

"_Hisoka…"_

_The emerald eyed boy began walking away, "Sometimes…Apologizing…isn't enough, Tsuzuki…"_

_He then began to fade from view._

"_Hisoka! Hisoka!" Tsuzuki cried, "Please! Come back! Don't leave! Don't…leave…**me**…"_

-------------------------

Tsuzuki woke up quickly in a cold sweat from his dream and was relieved that's all it was. He looked around his surroundings; He was still in the infirmary.

"Damn…" Tsuzuki cursed, lowering his eyes. He had hoped it had _all_ been a dream.

Sighing once again, he looked around, seeing that he was the only one in the room. He decided that Watari must've woken up earlier. Tsuzuki sat up straight and set a hand on his head. His expression saddened as he went deep into thought.

'_It's… like I just abandoned him…I didn't want to leave him…What if I'm not able to save him…? I need to get **my** Hisoka back…but how…?' _He thought to himself.

-------------------------

Meanwhile, Watari was tapping away on a computer in the science lab. He was talking with Tatsumi, who stood behind him.

"What do you mean…_'Not his own'_…?" Tatsumi asked, adjusting his glasses.

"That's what I'm saying…In truth, Hisoka shouldn't have been able to operate like that. Muraki took away his emotions…" Watari answered.

"So…?" Tatsumi asked again.

"So, sure. The kid would have motor skills and be able to move and stuff like that. But…doing actions the way he did…It's impossible! Utterly impossible!" Watari explained.

"I see…And Mr.Tsuzuki said it wasn't mind control…" Tatsumi added.

"Yes…So even if Muraki took away his emotions, he wouldn't be able to form opinions…Even if they were initiated by Muraki, himself…Literally, he'd be just a doll….He wouldn't be able to say much…" Watari continued.

"So…your saying…that something _else _is going on…?" Tatsumi questioned him.

"Precisely…Violent attacks usually would be caused by the anger emotion…but if he didn't have that…how would he have been able to attack Tsuzuki…?" Watari replied.

"I see your point…" Tatsumi nodded, agreeing to his statement.

Watari sat back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head, looking up in a thinking way.

"Hmmm…"

Tatsumi noticed this and looked at the scientist questioningly, "What are you thinking…?"

"Hmm?" Watari turned to him for a second and then away, "Oh…Nothing…I was just thinking that…Well…Mmm…"

"Just say it…We don't have anything else to go by at the moment…" Tatsumi told him.

The blonde shinigami set a hand on the side of his face and began to speak, "Well…I was thinking that possibly instead of _taking _his emotions, They may have just been replaced…"

Tatsumi looked at him oddly, "Replaced, hmm? With what…?"

Watari became silent and placed a hand under his chin. His eyes narrowed as he began to think of possible answers he could give. Then a thought came to him and his eyes widened with excitement. He jumped up, startling Tatsumi some.

"That's it!" Watari exclaimed gleefully.

Tatsumi pushed up his glasses and glanced at him, "What's it…?"

"Oh, Tatsumi! Can't you see…? It's completely obvious! I don't know why I didn't think of it before!" The scientist replied.

The dark haired man gazed at him questioningly, awaiting his continuation. Watari brought himself closer to Tatsumi, placing a hand lightly on each of his shoulders.

"Muraki…replaced his emotions with _darker_ ones. He probably didn't have the power to take them away fully and if he did, the kid wouldn't be able to function. So, I'm guessing he just implanted some new ones…"

Tatsumi's eyes grew larger, "And that's why he said those things he did. So, in a sense, he _is_ being controlled by him…Just another way…"

"And he probably told Tsuzuki about the loss of his emotions…as a form of torture…" Watari added.

"Kurosaki really _isn't_ trying to hurt him…" Tatsumi said.

"I should say not…I don't think the kid would ever intentionally want to hurt him. I can't say I know what happened to the _real_ Hisoka unless I actually had him here to test on…so…" He trailed off.

"Worry not, Watari…" Tatsumi grabbed the hands rested on his shoulders and smiled, "At least we know something for now…"

Watari grinned back, gazing at Tatsumi in a warm, loving way, "Alright, I suppose…"

"However…"Tatsumi began, taking the hands off his shoulders, "I think I should go take a visit to Mr. Tsuzuki in the infirmary…"

"Oh?"

"Yes…I can imagine he is very upset right now. I don't want him to go doing something…drastic…" Tatsumi answered.

"Hmm…Don't you think he's a little sensitive about you at the moment…?" Watari questioned.

"…" Tatsumi's face became serious.

"I'm just saying…You _are_ the one who made us leave that place…"

Tatsumi turned around and made his way towards the door. He set a hand on the doorknob, "I was only thinking of what was best for all of us…Now, I'll see you later…"

Watari frowned and closed his eyes. He could tell Tatsumi was already upset. Tatsumi was always so logical so it was expected that he'd do an action like that to save them.Watari spoke again as the older man opened the door.

"One thing you have to understand, Tatsumi…Hisoka is Tsuzuki's _reason _for living…So, naturally he wouldn't want to leave just like that…"

Hearing this, Tatsumi's eyes widened slightly and he stalled for a moment. After that, he finally walked out the entrance and closed the door shut.

-------------------------

Tsuzuki hadn't gone back to sleep. Not after that nightmare of his. His biggest fear had been ever losing his emerald eyed partner and now that fear was becoming a reality. He lifted the covers off himself and stood. He then glanced over at the door, then at the chair beside him; where his coat was folded neatly. Tsuzuki picked it up and slipped it on. He began going towards the door. The amethyst eyed shinigami placed a hand on the door handle and then looked upward for a moment of thought.

"I'm sorry Tatsumi…Watari…But I can't just sit here when I know Hisoka's in danger…"

With that, Tsuzuki proceeded to open the door. Sure enough, as soon as he did, he was face to face with a blue eyed man with glasses.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened in shock as he blinked a few times, "Tatsumi…"

Tatsumi examined the slightly shorter man and noticed him with his dark trench coat on. He let a calming smile cross his face, "Are you…going somewhere, Mr. Tsuzuki…?"

Tsuzuki lowered his eyes and frowned, "Now…? I suppose not…"

He cleared the entrance way and allowed Tatsumi to enter the room. Tatsumi glanced at Tsuzuki and then saw him turn away, averting his eyes. A frown came to the older man's voice.

"You are…angry with me…?" He asked.

Tsuzuki was silent but the expression on his face gave away that he had assumed correctly.

Tatsumi exhaled a sigh, "I was only trying to do what's best for us and you…Can't you see that…?"

Tsuzuki turned his head slightly to look at him but still said nothing so Tatsumi continued.

"But…maybe…what is best for you is to _stay_ with Hisoka…"

This said, Tsuzuki definitely faced the older man, his eyes widening with surprise and shock. Tsuzuki tried not to question it because he wasn't one hundred percent sure of what Tatsumi was talking about.

"Tatsumi…?" Tsuzuki said.

Tatsumi just closed his eyes and folded his hands behind his back, "You're…in love with him, aren't you…?"

Tsuzuki let out a small gasp.

"This is why you were so against leaving him there, isn't it…? You love him…" Tatsumi continued.

Tsuzuki realized that there was no point in lying to him. It would just waste more time. So, he nodded and made a sound to confirm it was true. Tatsumi smiled, pleased with his answer.

"And I take it; Kurosaki has no idea about this…?" Tatsumi inquired, his eyes opening.

The amethyst eyed man shook his head with a frown, "No…I haven't been able to tell him…"

"Really now…?" Tatsumi asked.

"I've been trying but…He's…It's…not the easiest thing to say, Tatsumi…" Tsuzuki replied.

"I agree…Very hard, indeed…" Tatsumi said.

"Yeah…and…" Tsuzuki paused and then thought and looked at Tatsumi with a shocked stare, "Hey! Wait! Who are _you_ in love with?!"

Tatsumi's eyes got larger and his glasses slid down his nose. A blush cover his face, "Wha—Mr. Tsuzuki! What are you talking about?! I didn't say anything about—"

Tsuzuki smirked, "Then why are you blushing…?"

"Urm…"

"And how would you know how hard it is to say…?" He continued.

"I was…"

"And---" Tsuzuki started to say but Tatsumi covered his mouth.

"That would be enough on that subject, Mr. Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi glared.

Tsuzuki's smirk could be seen as Tatsumi lifted his hand. Tsuzuki leaned towards him with a mischievous look, "…It's Watari. Isn't it…?"

Tatsumi glared more heavily as an annoyed look came to his face. Tsuzuki had now gone into puppy mode and began teasing him about it. And as much as he would try to deny it, his crimson face said other wise which made Tsuzuki giggle more. Deciding enough was enough, Tatsumi whacked Tsuzuki on the head, causing a whimper and chibi tears to come from the puppified (XD) man.

"Getting serious now…" Tatsumi began and Tsuzuki was back to his normal human state, "I'll allow you to go and save him…but I think you should be wise about it…With the way your feeling right now…You'll just fall into his trap"

Tsuzuki frowned but then gazed at his friend sternly, "What…? Do you actually expect me to stay here while Hisoka's in danger…?"

He grabbed a hold of the door handle and began opening it. Tatsumi slammed it closed and Tsuzuki stared at him with shock. Tatsumi was a bit angry that Tsuzuki wasn't listening to him and being so stubborn.

So, in anger he shouted, "You're the reason he _is_ in danger!!"

Tsuzuki took a step back. This didn't help his mood any and he lowered his eyes. It was like dying all over again to believe he was the cause of Hisoka's pain and suffering.

Tatsumi mentally kicked himself. That came out so wrong and hurtful.

He closed his eyes for a moment, "Forgive me…What I meant was that this is what Muraki's aiming for. He means to torture _you_ with this… That's all he wants…So, Hisoka will be safe. No worries, my friend, we will save him. So please stop this…I hate to see you so upset…"

"I'm sorry, Tatsumi…I know you're trying to help…But…"

Tatsumi shook his head, "No apologies needed, Mr. Tsuzuki…How you're feeling, it's completely understandable…"

"Thank you…" Tsuzuki nodded, closing his eyes as he allowed a small smile to cross his face.

Just as they were ending their conversation, a loud, booming explosion was heard. Tatsumi looked up for a moment, trying to figure out where that came from and then it hit them. They both turned to each other, wide eyed.

"Watari!!" They both shouted in unison.

With that, the two darted out of the infirmary and began running down the hall.

"Where is he?" Tsuzuki yelled to Tatsumi as he ran.

"One of the laboratories! I just saw him a few minutes ago! Damn…I told him to take it easy!" Tatsumi yelled back.

After much running, they reached the laboratory the blonde scientist had been in. They gaped at what they saw. The door was blown clear off its hinges and now in pieces on the ground. Many cracks and holes showing damage were on the walls and a raging inferno had engulfed almost the entire room. Watari was there at the foot of the door unconscious, stained with dust and blood. Tatsumi leaned down to check him. He shook him in an attempt to awaken him.

"Watari…Wake up…!" Tatsumi shouted, still shaking him.

Watari stirred slightly and made a sound to show he was still living and semi-conscious. Tatsumi let out a sigh in relief, pulling him close.

Tatsumi smiled, "Good…you're alright…"

Watari let out another noise that sounded vaguely like "Tatsumi…" Tatsumi tried to sit him up, a hand on each of his shoulders. Watari's eyes opened slowly, but weakly. He gazed up at the darker haired man.

"Watari! I thought I told you to take it easy…No experiments…" Tatsumi scolded him.

Watari shook his head slowly, "But…I didn't…"

Tatsumi looked confused, "What…? But…If not you…Then who…?"

A loud crackling sound emitted from the room as the flames seemed to rise. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki gazed at them. Tatsumi helped Watari up as three people were seen in the shadows. They waited anxiously to see who would step out.

"Who--" But before Tsuzuki could even form his question, the flames began to part creating a path. The three people walked through.

It was none other than Muraki and of course, Hisoka and Ayumi, (Whom were still under Muraki's control) the three shinigami stared wide eyed.

Muraki allowed a laugh, adjusting his glasses as he stood in the middle of these flames, "How nice it is to be seeing you again so soon, my dear Guardians of Death…"

OMG! DONE! YAY! Wow! This is really long for me…longer than my usual chapters. And I'd say it is fitting seeing as I now have writers block. .. Sad I know! Anyways! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! XD I'll try to get out of my block! Hopefully I will and am able to update! Story's almost over. So, woo! Yay for chapter 10! Now that wait wasn't too long was it? XD


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!! I know a lot of you are probably like "FINALLY!!" XD I'm sorry I took so long for this one. Life's been a little odd lately and I hadn't really been in the writing mood so I hope you'll forgive the Goose XD Enjoy the chapter!!

Yes. I don't own Descendents of Darkness or Yami no Matsuei. Only 4 of the mangas and the DVD box set

ON TO THE FIC!!

-------------------------

Tatsumi and Watari gasped in their direction. They couldn't believe Muraki had come so quickly. They had only left the Seguchi residence a few hours ago and what was even more amazing; how did he manage to get inside the building? Tatsumi mentally kicked himself. It was like he led Muraki right to them.

"I don't understand…How…" Watari spoke slowly.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes and lowered his head and punched the already damaged wall beside him, "Damn…It's my fault…I must've left my energy signal…It led him straight to us!"

Tsuzuki glanced over at his two fellow shinigami and then stood up straight. He then switched his vision to Muraki. He glared at the man in white, standing amongst the flames in the laboratory. This earned a smirk from the sinister doctor. Tsuzuki let his glare remain on the evil albino but relayed a message to Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi..." He began.

The secretary looked up at him, awaiting his continuation, "Mr. Tsuzuki…?"

"Stay back, okay…?" Tsuzuki sounded quite serious.

"What…?" was Tatsumi's shocked reply.

"Stay back and take care of Watari. I don't want you or him to be hurt because of me…" Tsuzuki said.

"You can't be serious…"Tatsumi blinked.

He turned to him slightly, "Enough people have suffered because of me…I'm not going to allow you two to be hurt…and especially…" He looked over to Hisoka, "not Hisoka…I want to save him…That is my wish…"

"I see…" Tatsumi nodded, "If…it is your wish, I will not interfere…"

"Thank you…" Tsuzuki smiled gently.

"I think you can do it, Mr. Tsuzuki. You can get him back…Do it for the one you love…and I shall stay here…with the one I love…" with this said, Tatsumi gazed at the blonde next to him who gazed back, turning a shade of pink.

-------------------------

Tsuzuki then turned his head facing front and looked at the emotionless Hisoka. He closed his amethyst eyes and visualized Hisoka in his thoughts. Images of him began to appear along with memories. He even remembered the few times Hisoka actually smiled for him and a tiny laugh emitted from his lips.

He lifted an arm and placed a hand over his heart, "…For the one I love…"

After a moment, he dropped his arm to his side and opened his eyes; a look of determination covered his face. He was going to get Hisoka back. Tsuzuki knew he loved him too much to allow him to remain under the control of that monster.

'_Hisoka… I'll save you…I promise…I won't abandon you…I'll **never** leave you…'_Tsuzuki thought mentally as he stepped inside the fiery laboratory.

Muraki was intrigued by the look in the amethyst eyes of the man standing before him. He adjusted his glasses and began to speak.

"…Making your last wishes, Mr.Tsuzuki…?"

Tsuzuki just ignored his mocking question, "Why don't you say we just finish this then, Muraki? That's obviously what you came for…"

"And obviously you're mistaken…I have no intention on finishing this with you…"

"What Th—What do you mean…?" Tsuzuki asked in confusion.

"Just as I said" The evil doctor snickered.

The dark haired man glared at him, his face still showing the confusion he was in.

Muraki decided he would continue, "Why, I came for you, my dear friend…or haven't you realized that yet…Everything I do has always been to get to you…And in some cases…" He glanced over at Hisoka, "…tools of persuasion are required."

Tsuzuki's clenched teeth were now showing. He tightened his fists as he listened to the sick man who had control of his partner. Hisoka was just a tool to him. He was just a toy being used to get under Tsuzuki's skin. Muraki loved to see the anger that rose in him in moments like this. Tsuzuki knew this but just couldn't stop the anger that came. To Muraki, Hisoka was nothing…but to Tsuzuki, he was everything. He was _his_ everything.

"You sick demented bastard…Hisoka is nothing to you. So why don't you release him?" Tsuzuki asked firmly, glaring daggers at the silver haired menace before him.

Muraki lowered his head for a second, a hand under his chin as an idea struck him. He lifted his head with a smirk.

"How about…a trade…?" He smiled.

"A trade…?" Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you for the boy…" Muraki said to him, "As you said, it isn't him I'm after, right…? I'm after you…"

"What do you want from _me_?" The darker haired man asked.

"Hmmph…To tell you the truth, the kid was beginning to become a real bore…I mean, he just can't entertain me the way I know you can…"Muraki smiled evilly.

This definitely caused a rise out of Tsuzuki. He violently grabbed Muraki's collar and slammed him against a nearby wall; causing it to crack even more than it already was. Muraki felt a slight bit of pain but couldn't help but smile. He really knew how to get under people's skin.

"Still just as beautiful…" Muraki said softly, angering the shinigami with each word.

"I swear, Muraki," Tsuzuki said darkly, his hands gripping the doctor's collar more tightly, "If you laid one finger on him, I'll…"

"You'll what…?" was Muraki's reply.

The amethyst-eyed man just stared at him.

"Honestly, what can you do…?" The doctor smirked, "Are you going to kill me? Do that and you might as well say goodbye to your precious boy forever…I practically own him. Kill me and you'll never get him back to normal…"

Tsuzuki pulled on his collar tighter, "Hmm…Maybe if I kill you, he'll revert back to normal…"

"Kind of a long shot, don't you think…? Do you really believe that'll work? But I suppose it's worth a try. You've got nothing to lose" He laughed, "Except a useless boy…But if you're willing to risk it…"

"Shut the hell up!" The darker haired man yelled.

Muraki let out a snicker that after a few moments evolved into a loud, evil laugh.

"Muraki…" Tsuzuki growled.

The evil doctor quieted and closed his eyes, "I do not understand…"

"What?"

"I don't understand what you're so angry about. This is what he wanted, after all. Besides, this is your fault…"

Tsuzuki's eyes widened for a second. His grip on Muraki's collar loosened for a second but then tightened again, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean. But really…even if it weren't, why would you bother saving him…? To return to an everyday afterlife, feeling a love that will never be requited?" Muraki went on.

Tsuzuki fully let go of Muraki's collar now.

The evil doctor grinned, "I can tell by the look of confusion on your face, you don't know how this is your fault. But I can also tell, part of what I'm saying is beginning to make sense…"

Tatsumi and Watari just sat there, watching. In fact, that was all they could do. Watari had healed quite a bit since they'd found him and just hated to see what was taking place. He turned to Tatsumi quickly with a worried expression.

"Tatsumi! You can't let this go on! He's getting in the man's head. He won't be able to focus!" He complained.

Tatsumi's face contained a look of worry as well.

He closed his eyes and tried to look away, "You know I can't do that…I promised, no interference…" Tatsumi then managed to stand the two of them up, "Besides…I should focus on getting you out of here…you're injured…"

"We can't just leave him here…What if he needs our help…?" Watari argued.

"Watari…I told you…I promised…" He began but was cut off by Watari.

The blonde scientist smirked, "That _you_ wouldn't interfere…He said absolutely nothing about me…"

The secretary blinked at him.

"Oh…wait! He did…" Watari said playfully, stepping away and folding his arms "_Take care of Watari._ Heehee! Well you can't go anywhere if I'm not with you or willing to go. It'd be going against Tsuzuki's wishes…"

"Watari…" Tatsumi shook his head with a small laugh, "Leave it to you to find a way to skip around the rules…"

Watari closed his eyes and smiled triumphantly, "Loopholes! I win!"

After a moment or so, Watari let out a small sound of pain. He bent slightly downward because of his lack in strength at the moment. Tatsumi quickly came to him and Watari put a hand on his shoulder for support.

"Are you alright…?" Tatsumi worried.

Watari was able to stand up after a moment or so. He looked over to the man standing next to him.

The blonde nodded, "A tad weak, you could say…but I'm fine…really"

"Watari…" Tatsumi spoke softly.

He really wanted to take him out of there. Watari was in no condition to take part in a battle of any kind; especially not with someone like Muraki. However, he could not convince him to leave so he decided to leave it alone. Watari looked over at his worried friend and frowned. He brought a hand up to the secretary's face and caressed his cheek, "We'll leave as soon as this is over. Okay?"

Tatsumi allowed a small, gentle grin cross his face and nodded, "Alright."

Watari returned with a similar smile.

-------------------------

Muraki was a sick, demented bastard but a lot of what he was saying rang true to Tsuzuki. The evil doctor explained to him how Hisoka was in the way earlier when he was trying to _play _with him. That was when Muraki decided to _play_ with Hisoka instead by taking away his emotions. So, in a sense, it was his fault. That was, at least, Tsuzuki's opinion. The way Muraki worded things; he could pass off any lie as truth. Muraki, pleased with his work, let an evil smirk to cross his face. He loved to toy with Tsuzuki like this. The evil doctor continued.

"If it weren't for you…I wouldn't have had to take the measures I did…"

Tears nearly welled up in his eyes. Tsuzuki didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to believe it. But, as he stood there, Muraki's words took an even greater impact on his heart. Even with emotions, Hisoka never loved him (So Muraki convinced him) and it _was_ his fault he was trapped in his mind. All his fault…

"Hey!" an emotional voice chimed in, "Don't say things like that!"

Nearly wet amethyst eyes shot up to look at the owner of the voice. It was Hisoka! But it had not been the same cold voice he had been hearing. It was _his_ Hisoka's voice. Gazing at him, Tsuzuki could swear he'd seen a gleam of emotion in the boy's eyes. But, as soon as he saw it, it was gone.

'_Hisoka…_'Tsuzuki thought.

Muraki glared over at the young shinigami.

"Was that a tone…?" Muraki asked.

The boy shook his head, "Ah…no. I have it under control."

Muraki put a hand to his face, "Is that so…?"

Hisoka gave him a quick nod. His face turned back to the dark, cold look it had before, Tsuzuki noticed. But, for a split second, he was able to see and hear _his_ Hisoka and that gave him hope. His emerald-eyed partner wasn't completely lost.

YAY!! X3 YOU CAN SAVE HIM, TSUZUKI!! XD Okay…right…back to my chappie ending. I hope you liked chapter 11! Man, this is soooo much longer than my usual chaps, but hey, I've made you guys wait so long, you deserve it!! And My writer's block has taken a vacation so I have ideas…for now XD Please review! It shall make me happy and I'll write! I'm not quite sure how many chapters there will be but I know how I'm ending it so all is good XD And yes, happy ending! Whee!! Hope you enjoyed!!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay! I am really sorry that I am a gawd awful git! XD I've kept you guys waiting soooooo freakin' long so here's something! My computer has been giving me a lot of trouble. Sorry I haven't replied to your PM, Rin XD

Oh yeah…and to those of you losers who think I'm making Hisoka OoC (I wont say who XD) Shush! I figure, the stuff he's going through would make him act the way I'm writing him. So there!

Yay! Its…-stares at paper- CHAPTER 12!! XDDDD Yay!! Okay! Now I shall shut up and begin.

-------------------------

Muraki folded his arms and examined his "doll". Hisoka seemed to still be in his control but he was intrigued (and dare he say, a bit worried) by his recent behavior. He couldn't allow that to happen. This could be a turning point and cause him to lose once again and he hadn't even gotten the power he'd needed from Ayumi yet. Worry quickly left his mind though. A smile came across his face as he closed his eyes calmly.

"Are you sure…?"

Hisoka looked over at him and nodded.

"Prove it to me, then…" He continued.

He saw him look quizzically and then answered, "Kill him... It should be no problem, correct?"

"Of course…It would be my pleasure" Hisoka nodded once more and gave an evil smirk to match Muraki's own.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened slightly and he stepped back a pace. He couldn't understand what exactly was going on. Tsuzuki shook his head and Hisoka walked closer.

'_I know he's in there but… how can I reach him…?'_

He couldn't have just imagined what he'd seen earlier. The look on the face of Hisoka was so much different than how it was right now. Tsuzuki knew the Hisoka he knew wasn't completely lost. However, he hadn't a clue of anything he could do that would cause harm to his partner. He just wished there was _some_ way to free him…

"Ready to die, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka spoke in a dark tone.

Tsuzuki's voice was serious, "Hisoka…You don't have to do this! Muraki's manipulated you!"

Hisoka just laughed and ignored his statement.

Tsuzuki glared, "Listen to me!"

"Hmph…I don't need to listen to you!" Hisoka yelled.

He raised a hand as a white surrounded it. Tsuzuki gasped as he felt his arms and legs lock up as the energy threw his up against the remainder of wall behind him. He let out a grunt. He kept trying to break free but it was as if his arms and legs were chained. Hisoka's head was splitting. He could feel the real Hisoka starting to get control again.

"Kill him…" Muraki would say.

Hisoka gave a small nod. He knew that is what he would do. However, for some reason he would keep hesitating. Every time he would hear Muraki mouth those words something told him to defy them. It told him _not_ to kill Tsuzuki. Could it really have been the real Hisoka trying to break free? He knew it was. He set a hand on the side of his head and shook it; trying to clear his head. It seemed to work and he looked back at Tsuzuki, smiling that same evil smile. He began to speak.

"He's lost Tsuzuki…I'm the only Hisoka left. He'll never break free…"

"I'm not falling for that again. You're not Hisoka…You're nothing like the one I know!" Tsuzuki glared.

"That may be true…but he's not breaking free…ever" Hisoka replied.

Tsuzuki allowed a smirk across his face, "You don't seem so sure of yourself now, do you?"

Hisoka's eyes widened for a change.

"Hisoka was much stronger and smarter than you…" the amethyst eyed shinigami continued; angering this Hisoka with his words.

He violently slapped him across the face, forcing Tsuzuki's head to turn to the right. After a moment or two, he got over the sting and faced him again. He was receiving the coldest, death stare he'd ever gotten. But, that was okay, Tsuzuki thought. He was finally able to get over the thought of his Hisoka being lost forever. That gleam of emotion he'd seen in his partner earlier showed him that. He brought him back for a second so he knew it wasn't impossible. He was so close…or so he thought. Hisoka's evil laughter hit his ears and his face turned serious.

"I see what you're doing…" He said and the brought his face closer to his, "And it's not going to work!" He walked away, turning his back to him, "I must admit, you're much cleverer than I gave you credit for…But…" He turned and looked at him, "Enough small talk…"

Hisoka closed his eyes and began speaking an incantation. His hands moved into different positions as he spoke and different colored smoky energy surrounded him. His aura became a mixture of both red and black. As Hisoka did this, Tsuzuki kept attempting to break free. The harder he tried, it seemed the tighter the hold became.

"Damn it! No good!" Tsuzuki yelled as he searched his thoughts for something that could help him but nothing came. He was stuck and he forbade any thoughts of summoning a shiki. He remembered what happened last time; In order to save him, Suzaku had killed the one causing him pain. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he'd killed Hisoka. He didn't have any other ideas. His only hope was getting Hisoka to come to his senses.

Hisoka opened his eyes and now in hand he had what looked like an archer's bow and arrow made completely of red and black energy.

"This is the end, Tsuzuki…

-------------------------

_Darkness was everywhere. It would not give off even a gleam of light. A perfect backdrop for his mood, Hisoka thought. He told himself that he wouldn't give up, that he would keep moving forward. But now, he just didn't see how that was possible when things looked as grim as they did. The maze was gone. Image Hisoka was gone. He was all alone and not even his thoughts would keep him company. He never thought he would lose his mind quite so literally. Hisoka never thought he would let it happen but it would appear that Muraki had finally won._

"_Yes…That's it…Give in…I am your master…" The voice seemed to echo throughout the darkness._

_It was a voice that Hisoka knew all too well. It scared him even more seeing as he couldn't see the owner. He began to run once more. As much as his legs hurt, he wanted to get away. The voice continued to speak throughout his mind and no matter how far he ran, the tone remained the same. Hisoka lifted a hand and clutched his head._

"_Agh…Muraki! Get out of my head!" He yelled and he continued running._

_He came to an abrupt halt as he rammed into something; a person. He felt a cold hand grab his wrist violently; sharp nails digging into his flesh. He winced at the pain and then looked upward to see he was facing Muraki. His evil smile widened._

"_Well, well, kid. I've finally won and I owe it all to you!" Muraki laughed._

_Hisoka just glared and tried to pull away from his grip "Let me go!"_

_Muraki leaned his face toward Hisoka's until his was only about a few inches away, "What did you think? Did you actually believe that you would find your way out of that maze and be able to save Mr. Tsuzuki all by yourself for a change?"_

_Hisoka could barely see but he could feel the look he was receiving from the evil doctor and it sent chills down his spine. His words stung and they just made him feel worse than he had before. He had to focus, though. He had to get away from him._

"_Even if you had succeeded…" He raised him in the air by his wrist, "…I'd never allow you happiness with him…" He then threw him across the darkened floor._

_Hisoka massaged his wrist and tried to catch his breath. This whole ordeal was really taking a toll on him. He began to stand up; this was his chance to escape. He began to run once more. He wouldn't let Muraki win. He couldn't! But again he halted, his eyes widened as another Muraki appeared. He went to another direction and another and then another and then another. It continued until he found himself cornered as they circled around him and he had nowhere to run._

"_Afraid…"_

_Hisoka clutched his head and lowered his face._

"_You're afraid..."_

_He dropped his hands to his sides and tightened them._

"_You're afraid of me…"_

_...Just go away… Hisoka thought to himself._

"_Your fear controls you…You will submit to me…"_

_Hisoka thought he would finally give up but then an image of Tsuzuki came to him; a bunch. It felt as though his life was flashing before his eyes. He remembered Tsuzuki smile. He remembered how much he cared about him and all Tsuzuki had done for him. No one had ever affected him the way he had. He couldn't let that go. He was afraid but he realized that it wasn't for his own safety. Tsuzuki…_

"_NO!!" Hisoka yelled; his head still lowered. He then raised his head quickly with narrowed eyes; no tears, "NO!! I'll never allow you to win!! I…am afraid but not for myself and not of you. I'm afraid for Tsuzuki and there's __**nothing**__ in the world that would stop me from saving him! I'm not afraid of you anymore, Muraki…"_

_Muraki's smile fell and all the images of him seemed to break like glass before him. They all shattered into pieces. The darkness began to fade away. Light filled the room and soon…_

-------------------------

Hisoka had paused. He looked almost like he was empty inside. Muraki was confused by this and his eyes narrowed.

"What are you waiting for? Finish him off…" Muraki commanded.

Hisoka seemed to get back, "Right! Ah…" He grabbed his head. He knew he couldn't shake it away anymore. He let go of his weapon and it disappeared. He whispered, "Hisoka…you can't break free! I'm in control! I'm in control!"

Tsuzuki felt the binding around his arms and legs disappear. He landed on one knee and looked up to see what was going on with Hisoka.

"Hisoka?" He questioned.

"Kill him!!" was Muraki's order.

"NO!! I WON'T!!" His reply shocked everyone, especially Muraki. Hisoka had finally regained control.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened with shock and happiness at the same time, "Hisoka…"

Hisoka lifted his head and opened his eyes. The eyes that showed every gleam of emotion that Tsuzuki knew so well. It showed him that he finally was back.

Hisoka frowned as he looked at Tsuzuki. He couldn't believe that he had almost killed him. Tsuzuki smiled for him in relief. After everything, Hisoka felt so tired. He knew he couldn't stand anymore. The ordeal left him feeling so weak, "Tsuzuki…" He managed before he collapsed. Tsuzuki eyes widened again and he reached to catch him before he hit the ground.

"I'm…sorry…Tsuzuki…" He said as he laid there.

Hisoka knew he could never describe how hard it was to finally get free of Muraki's control. All he could do was apologizing. He felt Tsuzuki squeeze him tightly and show a hint of a sob as he spoke, "Welcome back, Hisoka…"

He knew the moment would be short lived and that there still was Muraki to deal with but Hisoka was back. Much danger was still around the corner but at least now Tsuzuki's day was a bit brighter.

Okay!! I suck! XD YAY!! Chapter 12 is done!! I'm really sorry that I've been taking ages. But I hope you liked this and know I am continuing it so I don't want to make you think I'm not. Life's just been crazy! Forgive me XD I'll write chapter 13 soon!!


End file.
